Can You Fix Whats Broken?
by ravens23fan
Summary: 5th season Naley based on a big spoiler....
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T READ SEASON 5 SPOILERS**

**Summary: Nathan and Haley have been through a lot and now that haley has walked in on Nathan And Carrie in the shower There about to go through a lot more. **

**Authors Note: I'm only including the big nathan and carrie spoiler and possibly some other small ones. The rest of this story is all me. Please Enjoy.**

Can You Fix what's broken

Chapter One

It hurt so bad the aching pain in her chest, the tears burning in her eyes, the feeling that nothing would ever be the same. Haley quickly walked up to Lucas's door, Jamie asleep in her arms.

"Hales what are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he opened the door. Her face was wet with tears and she was shaking uncontrollably. "Haley come in" Lucas said as he pulled her inside and took Jamie from her arms and placed him in lily's bedroom. Haley slowly sat on the sofa staring into space.

"Hales you got to talk to me" Lucas said kneeling in front of her. "Did you and Nathan get in a fight" Lucas asked. Haley quickly shook her head no. "Then what happened you can't come over here crying and expect me not to care" Lucas explained.

"Tell me" Lucas said.

_"Hey Nathan" Haley said walking into the bathroom. She suddenly stopped when she saw Nathan wasn't alone in the shower. Carrie. Haley tried to breath but she couldn't she tried to move but she couldn't remember how. She even tried to scream but she had no voice. _

_Nathan immediately turned around and was met with his wife's painful eyes. _

_"Haley" Nathan said as he tried to open the shower door. _

_"Sorry to interrupt" Haley said as she walked out and into Jamie's room. "Jamie come on were gonna go see Uncle Lucas" Haley said _

_"What about daddy" Jamie asked in a tired voice as Haley picked him up. _

_"No daddy has to stay here" Haley said as she ran out the front door. _

"He what" Lucas said as he stood up. "Haley I…" he said looking back at her but Haley continued to stare, moments from her life flashing in her mind.

"_I love you too"_

_"All Three of us" _

_"This is what it feels like when your dreams come true"_

_"I know were not the couple we used to be, but we'll get there"_

"Hales look at me"

"What" Haley asked barely above a whisper?

"Do you want me to wake up Lindsey?"

"No I don't want to bother either one of you, can I just stay here tonight"

"Yeah you can sleep in my mom's room" Lucas said as Haley nodded and walked down the hall.

"Hales" Lucas said as she turned around. "I love you and I'm here for you and Jamie, Lindsey will be too. We won't let you go through this alone" Lucas said as Haley nodded and continued to Karen's room. She slowly shut the door and made her way to the bed. She felt so tired, so sick, so done. She didn't know what to do.

She could feel the tears burning deep within her eyes, she could feel her heart slowly breaking and she could see her life falling apart. Desperate to find peace she shut her eyes praying she would go to sleep.

Lucas still sat in the living room running the events through his head. He thought Nathan had changed but that wasn't true. He wanted his family to be happy, but that would never happen for the Scotts. Lucas stood up as he heard a pound on the front door. As soon as he opened it he wished he'd ignored it.

"What the hell do you want" Lucas asked.

"Is she here" Nathan asked.

"No" Lucas quickly tried to shut the door but Nathan stopped him.

"Her cars outside I need to see her"

"No way in hell"

"Luke you don't understand"

"Understand what, that my best friend just got cheated on by her pathetic husband who she stayed with for months while all he did was drink and treat her like crap. She deserves better man I told you that from the beginning who knew you would prove me right" Lucas said as he slammed the door in Nathan's face.

Nathan walked to his car and silently drove home. As he walked upstairs he passed the many pictures on the hall walls. Both wedding days, after they had Jamie, Birthdays, and the most recent family photo. Nathan laid down on the bed and stared at his surroundings and remembered the days events

_"Haley"_

_"Sorry to interrupt" _

_"Hales wait" Nathan said as he got out of the shower. He quickly turned around to find a smirking Carrie. "Carrie what the hell were you thinking"_

_"Oh come on Nate you know you liked it" She said as she stepped out of the shower and walked up to him. _

_"Get out and stay away from me and my family" Nathan said as he went to the bedroom to get dressed and find Haley. _

He knew what Carrie was like. There were so many signs. She was so blunt about it. She hit on him daily and he didn't do anything, didn't tell Haley, or fire her.

"God you're so stupid" Nathan yelled to himself as he slammed his fist against the mattress. Nathan moved his head against Haley's pillow and was filled with her smell, her sweet and loving smell. Nathan gently closed his eyes pretending Haley was next to him. As he drifted to sleep his mind wondered.

_"You have nothing" _

_"You have beautiful son who is here I am here" _

_"This version of you does not work for us" _

_"One more night like this Nathan"_

_"I missed you" _

_"I know were not the couple we used to be but we'll get there" _

_"One more night like this Nathan" _

Nathan suddenly sat up and looked at the clock 7:06. He had to see Haley he wouldn't let her go not again.

**Good Bad You tell me. Please Comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I'm so happy that you guys like it. I had one person ask me and i just wanted to make sure everyone knew. Nathan didn't do anything in the shower with carrie. Carrie got in and by the time nathan relized it wasn't haley, Haley walked in. Please continue to give me fed back. ENJOY**

Chapter Two

"So are you gonna talk to us" Lindsey asked as she sat next to Brooke and Peyton.

"What's there to talk about? My husband cheated on me with my son's nanny. Sounds pretty simple to me" Haley said as she pulled her legs to her chest.

"Hales are you sure. Nathan loves you" Brooke said as she stared at her broken friend.

"They were in the shower together." Haley whispered flashes of that moment burning into her memory. "I don't think he cares anymore and I don't know if I do either"

"Hales you guys have been through so much" Lindsey said as Peyton laughed.

"What" Haley asked?

"I just find it funny that she's telling you about what you and Nathan have been through and she barely knows you guys."

"Excuse us" Brooke said as she grabbed Peyton's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Ok we're trying to make Haley happy and you bringing up your stupid fight with Lindsey is not helping"

"She can't sit there and say she knows what Nathan and Haley has been through because she doesn't we were there"

"Ok the only reason you're saying things like this is because she has Lucas" Brooke said as she pulled her back into the room.

"Ok well you guys should go I'm gonna rest, amazingly Jamie's still asleep. Go enjoy your life"

"Don't you have work" Peyton asked.

"I called in sick"

"Haley you need to remember you're a big part of our life" Lindsey said with a smile as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"We'll see you hales" Brooke said as she walked out of the house Peyton by her side.

"Haley I'm gonna leave too" Lindsey said as she hugged her tight. "Gonna surprise Lucas" She explained as Haley nodded.

-------------------------------

Nathan sat in his car across the street from Lucas's house. Lucas had left and now the girls had left too, now was his chance. He quickly walked to the door and knocked. Haley slowly opened her eyes and forced herself off the bed and to the door. Opening the door was the worst mistake of her life and she wished she could go back in time and not open that damn door.

Nathan stared at her. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, they were wrinkled an obvious sign that she had slept in them. Her hair was in a messy bun and her face was pale with black circles around her eyes. Her eyes he never seen them so broken so red from her tears, so not Haley.

As soon as she saw his face she wanted to throw up, runaway, do anything to get away from him. Haley pushed the door trying to shut it as fast as she could but he was too fast.

"Hales don't we need to talk"

"Nathan go away" Haley said as she kept her tears inside.

"No Haley its not what you think, I love you" He said as he quickly pushed the door all the way open. As he walked toward her he could see her step away and away and away until the sofa was in-between them.

"Haley she got in the shower with me I thought it was you" Nathan explained as Haley looked away.

"I can't deal with this right now Nathan, go away and don't come back"

"Haley we've been doing so good"

"We have? That's why you decided to take a shower with your son's nanny"

"I just told you it was all her. I didn't do anything"

"So all those times she flirted with you, you did nothing wrong?" Haley asked.

"Haley…"

"The moment she got in the shower with you, you got out and fired her"

"Haley would you just listen to me"

"No Nathan you wanted it, her, you wanted her"

"Haley how can you say that when I have you"

"You haven't had me in a long time Nathan and just when I was about to open my heart to you again you….you find someone else"

"Don't Haley; don't say I found someone else. Haley I love you" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down Jamie's asleep"

"Hales come on we've been through so much"

"Yeah we've been through too much Nathan"

"What is that suppose to mean"

"I can't do it anymore"

"Haley" Nathan pleaded as he felt the wetness in his eyes.

"No Nathan we can't keep lying to ourselves ok. Were not meant to be we never were." Haley said as she felt her body began to shake. "We were just high school romance that everyone thought would last"

"Don't say things like that I love you you're the only one for me. All I want is you and Jamie"

"Jamie is your son and I'll never keep him from you but me….I don't think you need to see me anymore"

"You're my wife" Nathan yelled again as he let a single tear fall.

"But I obviously wasn't good enough I was never good enough. The minute you lost basketball you lost it. It didn't matter that I was right there all a long. I was there taking care of you, loving you. It didn't matter because the thing you love most in the world was gone and then Carrie. I feel like I'm in high school with all the girls throwing themselves at you, or me wondering if you would choose them over me because I'm just the tutor you decided to marry" Haley yelled.

"Haley don't do this don't say things like this. You know you and Jamie are the most important things in my life"

"No Nathan I don't know that because every time you're tested to put your family first something like this happens." Haley screamed.

"Damn it Haley I'm not losing you again"

"You did lose me but you were getting me back until last night." Haley said as she heard the bedroom door open.

"Daddy" Jamie yelled as he ran to his father. "When are we coming home daddy" Jamie asked.

"Soon" Nathan whispered in his son's ear.

"You should go" Haley said as Nathan pulled away from their son.

Nathan stared at her for a second searching her eyes for some idea of what was to come but nothing it was a blank emotionless stare.

"I love you buddy" Nathan said as he kissed his sons forehead.

"I love you too daddy"

"I love you hales" Nathan said as he walked out of the house.

Haley fell to her knees and sobbed she had to let it out.

"Mommy are you ok" Jamie asked.

"Yeah honey go play"

"I want to stay with you" He said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I love you Jamie please remember that"

"Me too mommy I love you too"

**Good Bad? Please comment**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please ENJOY**

Chapter Three

It had been a few days since Nathan and Haley's fight and they hadn't talked since. Nathan was going crazy he needed to see her, hold her, and tell her how much he loved her. Nathan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a car outside of the house. Nathan swung the door open and found his son running toward him.

"Daddy"

"Hey Jimmy Jam" Nathan said as he picked him up. Nathan moved his eyes up searching for her perfect face but instead was met with his brother's angry one.

"Jamie go play in your room I'll be up in a second." Nathan said to his son.

"Hey Luke"

"Nathan I'm not talking to you I'm just here to drop Jamie off ok" Lucas said as he turned around and walked to his car.

"You really think I would risk it" Nathan yelled.

"What"

"You really think I would do something like that and risk losing Haley for good. If you do then you never knew me at all" Nathan said as he walked into his house and slammed the door.

"Hey buddy" Nathan said as he walked into Jamie's room.

"Mommy told me I can come over when ever I want as long as it's ok with you" Jamie said randomly.

"Ok well this is your house so you'll be here a lot"

"Its not mommy's house anymore"

"Really who told you that?"

"Mommy, she said that she doesn't live here anymore but I still do."

"This is still mommy's house. She's just being stubborn" Nathan explained.

"Mommy said I'm gonna have two house's now" Jamie said as he looked down.

"What"

"Does that mean I won't see you and mommy together" Jamie asked.

"Jamie I don't know, but we love you ok and none of this is your fault"

"I know mommy told me it was her fault"

"What"

"She said you don't love her anymore" Jamie said as he grabbed his basketball and ran downstairs.

-------------------------------------

Haley flipped through the channels on Lucas TV, nothing was on. Everything she stopped on was filled with love and relationships. She didn't need that right now. She couldn't watch that right now, while her marriage fell apart, while her sons parents separated.

Nathan and Jamie Slowly made there way to Lucas's front door.

"Jamie" Haley said as she ran outside and hugged him.

"Did you have fun with daddy" She asked.

"Yeah we played basketball."

"Oh ok go inside dinners almost ready" Haley said as Jamie ran inside. "Thanks for bringing him." Haley said as she started inside.

"Don't lie to him anymore"

"What"

"He told me that you said I don't love you anymore don't lie to him" Nathan said as he walked to his car, Leaving Haley standing in daze.

------------------------

"Why is your brother such an A-S-S" Haley spelled.

"Just born that way, Why what now"

"He told me not to lie to Jamie, I told Jamie that Nathan doesn't love me anymore and that's why I can't live with him and Nathan said that that was a lie" Haley explained.

"Haley you know I'm on your side but you know that's a lie. Nathan loves you so much"

"Lucas I can't talk about him loving me ok, because every time he gets the chance to prove it he screws up" Haley said as she set dinner on the table.

"Hey baby" Lindsey said as she kissed Lucas softly. "How was your day hales" Lindsey asked.

"Eventful"

-----------------------

Nathan walked into their bedroom and took in his surroundings. He slowly lay down on the bed. He slowly reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello" Haley said as she picked up her cell phone. "Hello is someone there" Nathan continued to stay quiet as he listened to her voice. "Nathan I know its you my phone said house calling" Haley said as Nathan laughed at himself.

"Hi, how are you'

"Nathan you just saw me a few hours ago"

"But I miss you Haley. I miss you so much I want you to be home with me so I can tell you how much I love you"

"Nathan don't do this" Haley said as she started crying.

"Hales please come home give me another chance"

"How many chances have I given you Nathan? I can't do this anymore I'm sorry. It hurts to bad"

"I can make it better"

"No you can't"

"How do you know that" Nathan said sitting up.

"Nathan just stop ok just let it go"

"Let what go"

"Me" Haley said as she hung up the phone. Nathan stared at the phone trying to wrap his head around what his wife had just said.

**Tell me what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nathan slowly walked into the gym and towards Lucas.

"How's practice going?"

"Pretty good" Lucas said as he looked down at his play book.

"How is she" Nathan asked recalling there last conversation.

"She puts a strong face on for Jamie but we can hear her crying at night"

"Oh"

"You know she doesn't have a class right now" Lucas said as Nathan stared at him. "That was my hint to you, go see her" Lucas said.

----------------------

"No I just need a two bedroom" Haley said into the phone. "I guess 1 bedroom will work I'll just sleep on the sofa" Haley said as she looked up and saw Nathan in the doorway. "Ok what apartment number is it….What please tell me that there is a different one available" Haley pleaded. "Ok fine thanks" Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"Tough day" Nathan asked as he sat down across from her.

"You could say that"

"You getting an apartment" Nathan asked as he saw the information on her desk.

"Yeah and they only have a one bedroom open so I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"You could just come home" Nathan suggested.

"Funny but I can't you know that"

"Hales come on I don't want you and my son to stay in some crappy apartment."

"It's not a crappy apartment"

"How do you know have you been there?"

"As a matter of fact yes, we used to live there"

"You rented our old apartment"

"It was the only one they had. If it was up to me I wouldn't be staying in that place." Haley said as she started putting files away.

"Why it gonna remind you of how were suppose to be together" Nathan said as he walked up and pulled Haley's back into his chest.

"Nathan let go" Haley said as she tried to pull away.

"No Haley please just listen to me nothing happened with her ok I wouldn't do that to you"

"Nathan I have a class in a few minutes I really don't want to be upset" she said as she turned around. Nathan stared deep into her eyes wanting to see if any passion was still there. Haley tried to look away but it was too hard she loved him to much. Nathan slowly leaned down his lips almost touching hers. "I love you" Nathan whispered as he moved his lips to hers. Nathan and Haley's lips barely brushed before they were interrupted.

"Mrs. Scott" A student said as she walked in. Haley pulled away so quickly it was as if she was never there.

"You should go" Haley said as she walked toward he student and started talking.

---------------------------

Nathan once again went home and went to bed immediately. It was the only place were his thoughts turned into dreams of his beautiful wife.

_"Hey your home, I thought the team was going out for drinks" Haley asked as she walked up to him. Nathan quickly pulled her too him and bent her over kissing her passionately on the lips. _

_"Wow what was that for" Haley asked. _

_"Because I love my wife so much and my wife is perfect" _

_"Are you drunk?"_

_"No Hales I love you"_

_"What did you do" Haley asked as she pulled away. _

_"Nothing Haley I know that I have practice a lot and I try to help you and Jamie" _

_"Nathan you do you're the best husband and father." _

_"I couldn't go with them tonight because I missed you and I realized I hated kissed you in one whole day" Nathan Said as Haley smiled and pulled him to her. _

_Her lips quickly met his as his hands held on to her waist. _

_"I love you Nathan" _

_"Mmm I love you too Hales, is the baby asleep" Nathan asked_

_"Yeah he was out a couple hours ago, Lucas?" _

_"He went out wit the team…." Before Nathan could finish his sentence Haley pulled him on top of her onto the bed. Nathan smirked at how bad she wanted him and started kissing her down her neck and to her the edge of her shoulder. _

_"Nate" Haley moaned as she held onto him. _

_"I love you hales so much" Nathan said as he started removing her clothes. _

_"What about you" Haley asked with a smile as she looked at her naked self and his fully clothed one. _

_"Go ahead" He said as Haley kissed him again. _

_Many hours later Haley lay in Nathan's arms as he slowly stroked her hair. _

_"Do you like our life" Haley asked him. _

_"Of course I do" Nathan said._

_"Good" Haley said as she ran her hand up and down his bare chest. _

_"What do you see in our future?" Nathan asked. _

_"Let's see, I see you and me and Jamie" Haley said with a sarcastic tone. _

_"No come one hales what do you see" _

_"Well you'll be a famous basketball player, Jamie will be just like his dad and I'll still love you" Haley said as he looked down at her. _

_"I agree with you except for one thing. Yes I'll be a famous basketball player, Jamie will be just like me and you'll still love me but you'll still love me when your pregnant with out third child" Nathan said as Haley sat up and wrapped the sheet around herself. _

_"Pregnant huh" _

_"Yeah Haley I want more kids with you, obviously not know but in the future" Nathan said as Haley nodded. _

_"God I love you" Haley said as she kissed him again._

Nathan sat up suddenly sweat dripping from his body and his head aching.

"God Haley I'm sorry" Nathan said to himself.

**Hope you enjoyed please comment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks so much for the comments and i'm sorry for making so many of you guys cry lol. Anyway i hope you enjoy. As long as you guys comment i will ud right away.**

Chapter Five

"Mommy" Jamie asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah" Haley said as she sat up from the couch.

"I miss daddy" He said as Haley pulled him to her.

"I know baby so do I, but me and daddy are having some problems and I don't think it's gonna get better for us" Haley explained as Jamie nodded.

"Come here" Haley said as she lifted Jamie up and laid him next to her on the couch. "I love you and so does daddy" Haley said as Jamie drifted back to sleep.

---------------------------

Nathan looked through the house many times desperately trying to find something to do. Everything reminded him of Haley, her sweet smell was everywhere and her heart filled the whole house. Nathan stopped searching as he heard a knock at the door. He quickly opened it praying it was Haley.

"Hi" Carrie said as she stood on the porch.

"What, what are you doing here I don't want to see you" Nathan said as he tried to shut the door"

"Wait Nathan, Haley left didn't she"

"That's none of your business"

"She's not good enough for you Nathan.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Really then why didn't you tell her about me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All the moments we had, everything that happened" Carrie said as she stepped inside and closer to him. "You obviously wanted me and liked what I was doing or you would have stopped me. Right" Carrie whispered in his ear.

"No…I was hoping that you were a better person and that you would realize how much I love my wife. But you obviously are a slut" Nathan said as he pushed her outside and slammed the door.

The house was filled with silence now just like it had been since Haley and Jamie left. Nathan's head shot up when he heard the phone ringing.

"Hello" he said.

"Nathan hi" Haley whispered.

"Hey" He said trying to contain his excitement.

"So Jamie really misses you and I was wondering if I could drop him off tomorrow"

"Yeah I would love to see him"

"Good I'll be there around eleven."

"Don't you have work?"

"On a Saturday Nathan" Haley questioned as she giggled at his comment.

"Right sorry" Nathan said kicking himself for being so stupid.

"Ok I'll see you"

"Yeah I love you" Nathan whispered into the phone.

"I have to go" Haley said hanging up the phone.

-------------------------------

The next morning Jamie and Haley got dressed fairly quick. Jamie was bouncing off the walls and Haley wanted to get this trip over with.

Nathan heard the car door and practically ran to the front door to make sure it was them. He watched as Jamie ran to the house and Haley slowly walked up the sidewalk. She looked amazing her jeans were perfect on her showing off her curves and her top was just as good. On any other person it would have just been jeans and a shirt but on Haley it was a masterpiece accenting her beauty.

"Daddy" Jamie yelled as he ran to him.

"Hey buddy"

"I missed you" Jamie whispered as Nathan held him tighter.

"Hey" Haley said as Nathan looked up at her once again.

"Hey"

"Why don't you guys come inside its cold out here?"

"Nathan it's like 75 out here" Haley said with a smile.

"Can't a guy worry about his family" Nathan said as they walked inside.

"Maybe" Haley said as she smiled at Nathan.

Across the street Carrie stared at the happy picture before her. With an evil smirk she quickly got out of the car and walked into the backyard.

------------------------------

Inside Nathan, Haley and Jamie sat around the counter talking and mostly laughing at Jamie's cute comments.

"I'm gonna go get my toys" Jaime said as he ran off.

"How are you" Nathan asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I've been better."

"Haley please talk to me"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll listen to me and come home"

"Nathan I….."

"Please hales" Nathan said as he walked over to her and took her hand.

"I love you so much; I would never cheat on you ok. You and Jamie are my world. You have no idea how bad it's been without you here" Nathan said as he saw Haley's eyes starting to water.

"Nathan please stop"

"No Haley I'm not gonna let you go like that" Nathan said as he slowly leaned in and kissed her. Haley couldn't stop herself she kissed him back, with love, passion and want.

"I love you" Haley said as they pulled apart.

"So you'll come home." He asked.

"I'll think about it" Haley said as they kissed again.

"Daddy I need your help" Jamie yelled from upstairs.

"I'll be back" Nathan said as he walked up stairs.

Haley couldn't stop smiling. Everything was going back to normal she was getting her family back fully. Haley suddenly stopped when she heard a splash out back.

Slowly walking over to the back door Haley looked out and saw Carrie swimming in the pool.

"Hey you" Nathan said as Haley walked away from the back door and met him at the stairs.

"Have you seen Carrie since that night?" Haley asked.

"What….No" Nathan said as he kicked himself inside for lying to her.

"Oh" Haley said looking down. Nathan extended his arm trying to gently stroke her face but she quickly pulled away.

"Hales"

"You're lying to me again." Haley yelled.

"Haley stop come here"

"No your next time you want to have meaning full visit with your wife you might want to tell your girlfriend to go home."

"What" Nathan asked?

"Carries out back" Haley said as she shoved Nathan out of the way and walked to Jamie's room.

"Baby we have to see Auntie Brooke" Haley said as Jamie nodded.

"What about daddy" Jamie asked.

"Daddy has to stay with his friend" Haley said as she picked Jamie up and walked downstairs.

"Haley don't go I didn't know she was here and she came by last night but I told her to leave you have to believe me" Haley didn't even look at him she just sit Jamie in the car and drove off.

---------------------------

Nathan was beyond mad. He quickly walked into the house and out back.

"What the hell is your problem? I could have just got Haley back and then you're here."

"Why don't you just join me" Carrie asked as she stepped out of the pool and walked toward him.

"Go and I never want to see you again."

"Miss you too" Carrie said as she walked out the gate.

**Sorry to get your hopes up guys. Please comment**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys just read some spoilers for next episode and to say the least i'm pissed. Anyway since this is my story i've decided to add in some brucas. So in this chapter you'll see some small brucas stuff. If any leyton fans are reading this sorry. this story is not switching to naley and brucas there will just be some small brucas stuff that i wish would happen. lol. Please enjoy. **

Chapter Six

"Wanna know whatsss so funny" Haley slurred as she looked around Brookes house.

"What honey" Brooke asked as she laughed at how drunk her friend was.

"I was gonna get back together with him and he's still doing Carrie"

"Maybe you should switch to coffee" Peyton suggested.

"No this taste better. Is Jamie still asleep?"

"Yeah" Brooke said as she went to get the door. Brooke opened it and immediately tried to shut it. "Nathan you can't be here" Brooke whispered.

"I need to see her she's getting the wrong idea" Nathan said as Brooke nodded.

"I don't know Nathan Haley's one of my best friends"

"And I'm not"

"I'm sorry Nathan but after all the things you've done to Haley I just don't know" Brooke explained.

"One minute please" Nathan begged.

"If you upset her" Brooke warned.

"I know you and Peyton will kill me" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Haley you have a guest" Brooke said as she walked out of the room with Peyton.

"Hey"

"Oh god" Haley said as she turned away and walked out onto the deck.

"Haley please you gotta understand that me and Carrie…."

"Are happy, perfect, she can be the girl you always deserved." Haley said as she looked out at the river.

"Haley damn it don't do this again." Haley continued to look at the river as small droplets started falling around them.

"Hales" Nathan whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm drunk Nathan we can't talk right now" Haley whispered as Nathan nodded keeping her in his arms.

"Can I hold you?"

"Only if you don't let go" Haley whispered as she kept her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes Nathan could tell that Haley had fallen asleep and he gently carried Haley inside and laid her on the sofa looking at her peaceful body.

"I love you hales, please keep me in your hear" He whispered as he kissed her softly on the lips. Nathan quickly said goodbye to Brooke and Peyton and then went home.

----------------------------

"Rise in Shine" Brooke yelled as she walked into the living room with coffee.

"Brooke" Haley said as she held her head.

"You Mrs. Scott are a very heavy drinker."

"Don't call me that" Haley said as she grabbed the coffee from her.

"And Crabby too, Mrs. Scott" Brooke said as Haley threw the pillow at her.

"Stop calling me that please" Haley said as she laid back down.

"Haley stop doing this to yourself he loves you and guess what he you love him too" Brooke said as she smiled. "Don't put your family through this Haley he wants you, he will always want you and you need to take advantage of that" Brooke said as her voice quivered.

"Are we still talking about me and Nathan or are we talking about Lucas now" Haley said as she stood up. "Don't bring your problems into my relationship with Nathan"

"Why not, we're friends it's my job to help you guys and if bringing my past experiences then that's what I'll do" Brooke said as Haley looked away. "I let him go and I have to deal with that for the rest of my life ok"

"If you still love him then why did you let him go?"

"Because I wanted him to be happy with the girl he loves"

"What if I want Nathan to be happy with the girl he likes?"

"Ok A. He doesn't like Carrie B. He loves you and is fighting like hell to keep you. You need to open your eyes" Brooke said as she walked off.

---------------------------------

Nathan slowly made his way to the front door as he heard a rather loud knock.

"Ok what" He said as he opened the door. He froze what was she doing here, why would she come and see him, Jamie wasn't with her.

"Hales what are you doing here" Nathan asked as Haley quickly leaned up and brought her lips to his. Nathan slowly kissed back not wanting it to ever end.

"I need some time but I do love you" Haley said as Nathan smiled at her. "I should get home" Haley whispered before lightly kissing him again. "Bye"

"Bye" He said as he smiled even bigger. That moment just made his night.

**Good Bad?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Are we gonna see daddy today?" Jamie asked as he jumped up and down. He had never been this happy to do something. It made Haley happy knowing how close Jamie and Nathan were becoming and how they were nothing like Dan and Nathan.

"Yeah we are buddy" Haley said as she got dressed. She had been searching for the right outfit she didn't know why but she felt like she needed to look nice today. Finally she settled on a pair of jeans and a Black shirt with buttons down the middle.

"Auntie Brooke says you still love daddy" Jamie said as Haley smirked.

"Yeah well your auntie Brooke is crazy" Haley said as she picked Jamie up and he started laughing.

"Do you"

"I'll always love your daddy, just like I'll always love you" She said as she smothered him with kisses.

"Eww mom" Jamie said as he ran to the car.

-------------------------

"Daddy" Jamie yelled like he always did.

"Hey" Nathan said as he picked him up. "So what are we gonna do today" Nathan asked as he sat him down.

"I want to play basketball"

"Ok well play more basketball" Nathan said as he looked up and saw Haley standing in the door.

"Hi" She whispered.

"How are you" Nathan asked not knowing what to say to her. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since the kiss and he didn't want to screw anything up.

"I'm good. So Lucas is gonna pick him there seeing a movie tonight" Haley said as Jamie smiled.

"Oh ok what are you doing today" He asked her.

"Just gonna hang out at the apartment" She said as he nodded.

"You could hang out with us if you wanted."

"Mommy can't play basketball." Jamie whined.

"Mommy can cheer for us" Nathan said "If she wants to"

"Sure sounds fun"

-----------------------------

Nathan and Jamie had been playing basketball for what seemed like forever but they weren't tired at all. It was nice having the family together, having fun.

"Nathan I think you're getting a little rusty" Haley said as Jamie stole the ball from him.

"Maybe or maybe I'm just distracted" He said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah right" Haley said as she stood up and grabbed the ball.

"What are you doing" Nathan asked with a smirk"

"I'm playing against you" Haley said as Nathan laughed.

"Don't you think it's kind of pointless" Nathan said as she shot the ball and made it in.

"Being around you two has taught me some things."

"I'll bet" Nathan said to himself.

----------------------------

It had been a while and still Haley wasn't giving up.

"Nathan stop going easy on me if I win I want to win far and square"

"Ok" He said as he tackled her. Not realizing how close they were to the pool, they both quickly fell in.

"Ha ha mommy and daddy fell in" Jamie said as Haley and Nathan came to the surface.

"Was the totally essay"

"It was an accident" Nathan said as they heard the side gate open.

"Hey guys" Lucas said. "You do know they invented swim suits for a reason.

"He pushed me in" Haley said as she held on to the side of the pool with Nathan next to her.

"Ok body you ready to go" Lucas asked as Jamie nodded.

"Bye Mommy bye daddy" Jamie said as he ran off with Lucas.

"Bye guys" Lucas said as he left them alone.

"Well I should probably go" Haley said as she started to swim for the ladder but stopped when Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Why don't you stay" He said as he gently kissed her. Haley didn't know what to do should she kiss him back or should she pull away. Finally giving in she kissed him back. Nathan slowly moved her up against the pool wall.

"I love you" He whispered as Haley's mind wondered. Flashes of Carrie and Nathan together in the pool played through her head. The memory played in her head like a movie and it was making her sick. She quickly pulled away and swam to the ladder.

"Haley, where are you going?"

"Inside its cold" she said as it started raining.

"Wait up" He said as he walked up to her and kissed her again. This time she didn't kiss back all she did was pull away and walk into the house.

--------------------------

"Do you want some other clothes" Nathan asked.

"No I'm just gonna head home"

"You are home Haley"

"My home the apartment" Haley said as Nathan stared at her. Haley slowly made her way to the front door as she opened it she felt the rain spray against her face and the wind blow her back.

"There's no way you're going out in that" Nathan said as she shut the door.

"Tree hill storm" Haley said as Nathan nodded. "I'll get you some of the clothes you left here." He said as Haley followed him upstairs.

"I called Lucas and he and Jamie are fine there at his house" Haley explained.

"Ok good, here you go" Nathan said as she took the clothes from him. Haley turned away from Nathan and pulled her top off. She changed as quickly as possible she didn't want Nathan to surprise her and start kissing her when she was half naked.

"Are you ok" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine"

"Hales we were fine and then you just pulled away" He said as he stepped closer.

"I want you too tell me everything that happened with Carrie"

"What"

"Everything that happened between you too"

"Nothing happened between us" Nathan said as Haley looked away.

"Nathan just tell me some things that happened when I wasn't home" She pleaded.

"Ok" Nathan said as he sat down on the bed and pulled Haley next to him.

"She started flirting with me and I guess I just kind of put it aside and didn't do anything about it."

"Like how did she flirt with you?"

"She would just flirt, ok say things where certain things like at tric"

"Ok go on"

"She was skinny dipping in the pool and I kind of saw her" Nathan saw the look on her face and quickly explained. "I talked to her about it…"

"And" Haley said.

"It ended up she knew I was watching and she hit on me some more and….."

"And you didn't think I deserved to know any of this"

"Haley I didn't want you to think I liked her"

"You keeping these things from me makes me think that exactly."

"Haley no"

"Did you like her hitting on you, did you like watching her, did you…..did you….why would you not tell me" Haley said as she stood up.

"Hales there's more"

"Ok what"

"You were working with Mia and Jamie called her mom…but it was an accident he even said so" Nathan said as Haley felt like all life was sucked out of her. If someone had brushed up against her she was sure she would fall over. She couldn't take this. She couldn't understand it and she didn't want too.

"Hales" Nathan said as he stood up and tried to pull her closer to him.

"No…don't touch me"

"Haley come on" Nathan said as Haley moved to the bed and laid down.

"Good night" Haley said as she roughly closed her eyes and held them tightly shut. Nathan crawled in beside her and tried to wrap his arm around her but she moved away.

"Haley come on I miss having you in my arms."

"Well I guess you should have told me about Carrie" Haley said as she pushed his arm away.

"I didn't want to hurt you"

"That worked really well" Haley said as she tried to calm her breathing down.

"Hales please" Nathan pleaded.

"No I don't care anymore" Haley said as she went to sleep.

**Sad i know. Please tell me what you think...**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: This Chapter is Rated M. **

Chapter Eight

Haley's eyes slowly opened revealing their bedroom, their room. She tried to sit up but Nathan's arm was wrapped around her.

"Nathan" Haley whispered. "Nathan I need to get up"

"No you don't need to you want to and I'm not letting go"

"Nathan come on I need to get home, I have to grade papers" Haley explained as Nathan pulled her closer.

"No" Nathan whispered as Haley tried to pull his hands away from her.

"Nathan let go of me right now or I'll…."

"You'll what" Nathan said as he laughed.

"This is not funny your holding me hostage"

"I'm not holding you hostage Hales" Nathan said as he loosened his grip on her waist. "If you want to go then go" Nathan said as he rolled over so his back was facing her. Haley didn't move some many thoughts ran through her head. Haley slowly moved up against his back and slowly rubbed circles.

"What are you doing" Nathan asked.

"Staying" Haley said as he turned around and she crashed her lips into his. Nathan quickly kissed back and rolled over on top of her.

"I missed you" Nathan said as he kissed her neck. Haley moved her hands to the back of his head slowly running her fingers up and down his neck.

"I love you" Haley moaned. She quickly kissed him again needing to feel his lips on hers. Nathan smiled as he felt Haley's hands move down to his boxers. Nathan stopped her hands and quickly moved them up allowing him to remove her shirt. The sight of Haley topless was enough to make him let go then and there.

"Haley you're so perfect"

"Stop trying to butter me up" Haley said with a smile. Nathan nodded and gently leaned down and kissed her again as his hands massaged her chest softly.

"Nathan please I need you know" Haley said as she pulled at his boxers. Nathan nodded and removed her pants as quickly as he could.

"Are you sure we don't have too, I know I'm not your favorite person right now…" Nathan said as Haley leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I love you Nathan, ok" Haley said as he nodded and slowly entered. It had been so long since he had been one with her, and he had missed it so much.

"Nathan" Haley moaned as he moved inside her.

"I'm right here hales, Always and Forever" Nathan whispered into her ear as she smiled.

"I missed you so much" Haley said as she kissed him again and again and again.

Nathan and Haley both screamed as they came together. Nathan didn't want to move he didn't want it to end. He didn't want her to regret it or leave and pretend it didn't happen.

"I should probably go get Jamie" Haley said as she wrapped the sheet around her body and stood up.

"Right" Nathan said as his worst dream came true it meant nothing to her. Nathan stared out the window with his back facing Haley trying to hold in his emotion.

"Are you ok" Haley said as she wrapped her arms and him.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Can I move back in" Haley asked as Nathan quickly turned around.

"What"

"Can I move back in with you?"

"Haley it's your house too you don't have to ask" Nathan said as he kissed her deeply.

"I'll be back" Haley whispered into his ear as she stared getting dressed.

-------------------------------

"Hi Mommy" Jamie yelled as Haley walked inside Lucas's house.

"Hey baby" Haley said as she hugged him.

_"You were working with Mia and Jamie called her mom…"_

"You ready to go" Haley asked.

"Yeah lets go" Jamie said as they quickly said goodbye to Lucas and headed to the car.

In the car Haley couldn't get it out of her head. Had she been gone too much, did Jamie like Carrie better then her? Maybe it would be better if she just disappeared and Carrie could be the wife and mother to Jamie and Nathan.

_"You were working with Mia and Jamie called her mom…"_

"You know I love you right" Haley asked Jamie as they drove home.

"I love you do mom" Jamie said as Haley flinched.

"Good because you are one of the most important things in my life" Haley said as she stroked his head softly. "I love you so much" Haley said as Jamie smiled at her.

**Hope you enjoy. I'm not so good at writing Mature so sorry if it sucks. Please tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hey hales me and Jamie are gonna head out side and play some ball you want to be are cheerleader again" Nathan asked as he walked up behind her.

"No I'm gonna stay inside and grade papers" Haley sad as Nathan nodded.

"You sure" Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. As soon as his lips met her skin she tensed.

"I'm sure" Haley said as she pulled away.

"I love you Haley" Nathan said as she nodded.

"I know I just have stuff to do"

"Ok" Nathan said as he walked out side.

---------------------------

"So Auntie Brooke is gonna come over tonight for dinner" Nathan told Jamie.

"I know momma told me"

"Good" Nathan said as he stared inside trying to catch a glimpse of Haley.

"You staring at momma"

'Yeah I am" Nathan said as he smirked at his sons intelligence.

"Momma sad isn't she" Jamie asked.

"I don't know buddy" Nathan said as Jamie nodded and dunked the ball.

"Why don't we finish this game later ok and we go see momma" Nathan said as Jamie nodded and ran inside.

------------------------------

"Momma" Jamie said as he ran to Haley and hugged her.

"Hi what's gotten in to you" Haley asked as they pulled away.

"I love you momma"

"I love you too" Haley said as she went back to grading papers.

"Hey what about me do I get a hug" Nathan asked as he walked up to her.

"No I'm grading papers" Haley said as Nathan picked her up.

"Ok I don't know what I did that has you so pissed off at me but…..were changing your attitude" Nathan said as he spun around with her still in his arms.

"Nathan you're making me sick and dizzy" Haley said as she held her head to his chest. "Nathan just put me down" Haley said as Nathan heard the seriousness in her voice. Nathan quickly set her down as she grabbed her things and walked up stairs.

---------------------------------------------

After a while Nathan followed and walked into their bedroom. Papers were spread across the bed as Haley flipped through some of them.

"Haley what's going on I thought we were fine"

"Nathan I'm busy just go"

"What"

"Come on hales we made up were fine"

"No Nathan we didn't make up ok we had sex"

"We had sex three weeks ago and then you moved back in. And ever since then you haven't let me touch you, talk to you are be around you. Now what the hell is going on?" Nathan yelled.

"Nothing ok I just don't feel good" Haley said as she looked back down at her papers.

"Haley come on don't lie to me" Nathan said as Haley stood up.

"Come here" She whispered as she gently hugged him pulling his body close to hers.

"Just don't worry ok" Haley said as Nathan nodded.

"Can I kiss you" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" Haley whispered as Nathan leaned down and pushed his lips to hers.

"Aunty Brooke is here" Jamie yelled as Nathan and Haley pulled away.

-------------------------------------

"So this is delicious Hales" Brooke said.

"Thanks" Haley said as Nathan stared at her. There was something going on and he had to know what it was.

"So Jamie what are we gonna do after dinner" Brooke asked.

"We could color"

"Ok I could do that" Brooke said as she smiled at her god son.

"I like coloring" Jamie said as they all smiled.

"Nanny Carrie you used to color with me, when will I see her again" Jamie asked Nathan as Nathan saw Haley tense.

"Your not gonna be able to see her again buddy" Nathan explained.

"But I like her"

"I know but she did some bad things and now she can't come here anymore"

"That's stupid, she was the bestest"

"Jamie stop" Nathan said as Jamie pouted.

"But daddy I liked her and you liked her too" Jamie said as Haley stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'll talk to her" Brooke said as she followed Haley.

"Jamie Carrie was not a good person ok she hurt mommy and Daddy ok" Nathan said as Jamie nodded and ran up to his room.

-------------------------------------

"Hey hales"

"Brooke I don't want to talk"

"Come on your know you can't resist me" Brooke said as she sat next to her on the porch.

"I'm not a guy so I think I could" Haley said as Brooke laughed.

"Hales he's only four he doesn't understand and he spent a lot of time with her. Its kind of weird for him, she's there one day and the next she's gone."

"Well then maybe I should hire her again if everyone loves her so much." Haley yelled.

"You know that's not what I'm saying if you hired her again I would slap you not once but probably a million times" Brooke explained. "You just have to understand"

"I understand just fine Brooke. She was replacing me"

"No she wasn't"

"Jamie called her momma" Haley said as she turned around to look at a shocked Brooke. "Oh and my husband watched her skinny dip and didn't tell me. She flirted with him a million times and he didn't stop her or tell me" Haley said as Brooke listened.

"If I wouldn't have walked in on them, then how much longer would it have gone on, would Nathan have even told me that she got in the shower with him or would they have started doing more then just flirting" Haley said as Brooke stood up and held her.

"Its gonna be ok, you and Nathan are fine he loves you so does Jamie" Brooke said as she continued to hold her.

"No were not" Haley whispered.

"What"

"Nathan and I aren't fine the only reason I moved back in was for Jamie, he missed his dad and I couldn't stand the thought of them being apart."

"But you love him"

"Of course I do I'll always love him but were never gonna be the couple we were, I'm never gonna trust him like I did or let him in like I did" Haley explained.

"So what you're just pretending"

"I guess"

"Haley you can't do that to yourself or the boys"

"Sometimes I think it would be better off if I just left and Carrie came back then there both happy. Jamie has his new mom and Nathan has the girl he obviously wants"

"He doesn't want her"

"Look at his past girlfriend Brooke, All of them were like Carrie skinny, perfect and nothing like me" Haley said.

"Hales he loves you that is something none of those girls including Carrie will never have you have his heart and that will never change"

"What if mines starting to slip away from him"

"Haley you just said you'll always love Nathan so stop with this crazy talk and let's go color with your son" Brooke said as they hugged once more. Nathan stood on the other side of the door in a daze he'd heard everything single thing that Haley had said to Brooke, and he didn't know what to do anymore.

**Sad i know. Please comment and i'll ud as soon as possible. Thanks for all the amazing comments on the other chapters you all are great. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Haley had made a huge breakfast, pancakes, bacon, eggs and more. Jamie quickly ate his breakfast as Nathan walked downstairs. Nathan stopped in the door way and just stared at her. She had her fake smile on and was acting perfect. It broke his heart to know how she really felt, to know that she was hurting so bad and that she didn't trust him.

"That smells really good" Nathan said as Haley smiled at him.

"Thanks" Haley said as she started washing dishes.

"You need help" Nathan said as wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No I'm fine, go play with Jamie"

"I called Lucas and he's gonna come get Jamie so we can have a day to ourselves. Maybe talk" Nathan said.

"Nathan I don't think that's a good idea…."

"Hey guys" Lucas said as he walked in.

"Uncle Lucas" Jamie said as he ran to him.

"So were gonna head out" Lucas said as he looked at Nathan and smiled. "See you guys" Lucas said as he walked out with Jamie.

"I'm gonna take a shower then we can talk" Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

-------------------------------

_After a few minutes Haley slowly made her way upstairs. _

_"Nathan" Haley called as she saw the shower was empty. "Nate where are you" Haley called again. Haley stopped when she heard a moan come from the bedroom. _

_"Nathan" Haley asked as she peered into the room. She felt sick, sad, broken and hurt. Carrie was on top of Nathan and he was kissing her like he kissed Haley. _

_"Nathan what are you doing" Haley asked as she stepped into the room. _

_"What does it look like?"_

_"Nathan but…"_

_"You didn't think I actually loved you did you. The only reason we lasted this long was because you got knocked up and I didn't want to hurt Jamie." Nathan said as Carrie laughed and kissed him again. The tears were streaming Haley's face now. _

_Haley quickly walked out of the room and downstairs. She quickly walked into the living room just as Lucas walked in with Jamie. _

_"Jamie" Haley said as he hugged him. _

_"What are you doing" Jamie asked. _

_"I love you so much baby" _

_"Haley let go" Jamie said as Haley pulled back. _

_"What did you call me" Haley asked as Carrie and Nathan walked downstairs. _

_"Momma" Jamie yelled as he ran to Carrie. _

_"Nathan what the hell is the matter with you" Haley yelled. _

_"Haley this is my family, not you, you were never my family." Nathan said as he kissed Carrie again. _

_"Luke can you take me to your place" Haley asked as she turned around. _

_'No I'm gonna hang out with my new sister in law" Lucas said as he walked over and hugged Carrie. _

_"You guys are your breaking my heart" Haley said as she looked into Nathan's eyes. _

_"Why don't you leave your not needed" Nathan said as Haley felt her heart break. _

Haley quickly sat up from her spot on the couch. She could feel her heart racing and the tears falling. She hated nightmares especially the ones she had been having lately.

"Hey you" Nathan said as he walked into the living room with wet hair.

"Hi" She said almost silently.

"What's wrong you're crying?"

"Nothing I just had a nightmare" Haley said as she wiped away her tears.

"Come here" Nathan said as he pulled her to him and held her tight. He could feel her body shaking as he tried to take away her pain.

"Hales we can't keep going on like this"

"What do you mean" Haley asked.

"I heard everything you said to Brooke"

"What your were listening in on our conversation" Haley said as she pulled away.

"Haley I just happened to hear ok. It would have been nice for my wife to tell me that she doesn't trust me"

"Nathan just go away" Haley said as she started to walk off, but Nathan quickly pulled her back to him.

"No, why Haley, why can't we be the couple we were, why can't you trust me"

"Because it's too much"

"What Haley we've been through so many things this is just one of those things we'll get over together."

"No, ok all of those other things were not even close to as bad as this"

"Hales"

"No Nathan why couldn't you tell me"

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you"

"It hurts me more now that you didn't, she was replacing me and you were letting her"

"No she wasn't"

"Yes she was and we both know it" Haley said as she walked out of the room. Nathan quickly followed her as he said.

"I don't want her ok, there's no way she could replace you because I don't want her"

"If you didn't want her then you would have fired her when she started flirting with you" Haley said as she walked upstairs.

"So much for our day alone" Nathan yelled as Haley slammed the bedroom door.

**Good Bad Please tell me**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Haley couldn't stop the feeling, she knew what was wrong but she couldn't face it not know. Haley slowly got up and walked down stairs.

"Hi Momma"

"Hey baby"

"Are you ok" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me" Haley said as she poured herself some hot tea.

"Ok then"

"So Jamie your birthday is coming pretty soon" Haley said as Jamie nodded.

"I get presents" Jamie said as Nathan laughed.

"No School for you hales' Nathan said as she nodded.

"Yeah I get to relax for the next three months" Haley said as she looked up at the clock. "But unfortunately that doesn't start until the end of the week. I have to get to work" Haley said as she started to grab her things.

"Hales you might want to get dressed" Nathan suggested as she looked down at herself.

"Right" Haley said as she swore under her breath and ran upstairs.

"You sure you're ok" Nathan asked as he met Haley at the door.

"Yep I'm fine" Haley said as she started out the door but stopped when Nathan pulled her back inside.

"What" She asked. Nathan smiled and slowly leaned in and kissed her. Nathan was shocked when she kissed back, not only did she kiss back but she pulled him closer to her.

"Oh wait damn it I have to go" Haley said as she ran out the door.

'Damn it, Damn it" Haley said as she got into her car and drove to school

-----------------------------------

"Daddy" Jamie asked.

"Yeah buddy"

"You love mommy right"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Why"

"If you love momma why does she cry"

"What when was she crying"

"Upstairs she didn't know I was watching her" Jamie explained.

"Oh. Momma's just going through some things, I was stupid and I hurt your mom."

"Does it have to do with Nanny Carrie?"

"Yeah it does"

"Oh I don't like her anymore"

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Aunty Brooke said that she's evil and that she makes momma sad and if she came here again that mommy and daddy wouldn't live together anymore" Jamie explained.

"Really" Nathan said as he tried to hide his anger towards Brooke. "Why don't you go play"

"Ok"

----------------------------------------

"Hello" Brooke said into the phone.

"What the hell is your problem" Nathan yelled.

"What"

"You told him that Carrie was evil and that if she came back here Haley and I wouldn't live together anymore"

"Carrie is evil and if something happens between you two again Haley will be gone faster then a blink of an eye" Brooke said not understanding why he was so upset.

"He's a little kid ok; you can't make him not like Carrie"

"So let me wrap my head around this you want your son to like the evil bitch that is breaking you and your wife apart"

"No all I'm saying is that if he likes her you can't make him stop, he doesn't understand"

"Sounds to me like you're the one you likes Carrie and that it's just an extra bonus if Jamie does too"

"Brooke don't go there"

"Well you obviously like her some what considering you let all those things happen" Brooke said as she took a deep breath.

"I didn't want them to happen."

"Then why didn't you stop it, why didn't you fire her when she started flirting with you. You're so stupid Nathan. Haley is such an amazing wife and mother and every time you guys are happy you break her heart, you push her away. She stuck by you after the accident even when you treated her like crap and what do you do to repay her. You start messing around with the Nanny" Brooke Yelled.

"You know what this is none of your business" Nathan yelled back.

"It is my business, she's my best friend and I care about her and Jamie"

"Oh you don't care about me"

"I did when you were the Nathan that was a man and took care of his family, but this Nathan I think he can go to hell" Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

-------------------------------------

"Hey hales you ok you don't look so good" Lucas said as he walked into her classroom.

"Oh I'm fine what are you doing here" She asked as she started putting papers away.

"Came to see if you wanted to get lunch"

"Oh no way I'm not eating today" Haley said as Lucas laughed.

"Haley Ja...Scott skipping a meal yeah right"

"No, I'm just not feeling so well" Haley said as she prayed he would just leave it alone.

"Ok fine. I guess I'll see you" Lucas said as he walked out of the classroom.

------------------------------------------

"I'm home" Haley said as she walked into the house. With no response Haley walked through the house and stopped at the back door when she saw Jamie and Nathan outside. She smiled as she watched them. Each had a squirt gun and Jamie was attacking Nathan.

"Hey that's not fair I ran out" Nathan said as Jamie laughed.

"I got you" Jamie yelled as he squirted the rest of his water at Nathan.

"Some kid you are" Nathan said as he looked up and saw Haley watching them. Nathan leaned down and whispered into Jamie's ear.

"Let's go give momma a hug" Jamie smiled and quickly ran towards his mother.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Jamie" Haley said as he came inside. "Baby you're all wet" Haley said Jamie jumped on her and hugged her tight. "James Lucas Scott" Haley yelled as he started laughing.

"I got you" Jamie said with a smile.

"Yes you did…come here" Haley said as she started chasing him. She stopped when she saw Nathan walk in, he was soaked.

"Wow you got daddy good" Haley said to Jamie as they both laughed.

"You think that's funny huh" Nathan said as he ran to Haley and hugged her tighter then Jamie did.

"Nathan Royal Scott" Haley yelled as she tried to push away.

"Don't fight it" Nathan said as he started tickling her.

"Nathan I need to go take a shower why don't you stay down here with Jamie" Haley suggested as he nodded.

--------------------------------------------

Haley quickly made her way to the bathroom and locked the door. Good she hated these things. She slowly pulled the box out of her purse and stared at it. How could this be happening to her not know when everything was so wrong. Haley thought as she stared at it.

"Ok just breathe its not like you haven't done this before" Haley said as she took the pregnancy test out of the box.

**Shocking I know anyway please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed Brathans conversation. Comment!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Haley didn't move she couldn't she slowly curled up against the edge of the bath tub and started to cry.

"Hales" Nathan said as he walked up to the bathroom door. "Haley you ok"

"I'm fine just leave me alone" she said through her tears.

"Haley unlock the door"

"No just Nathan please go away."

"Hales"

"I said no Nathan" Haley yelled as he backed away and went down stairs.

-----------------------------

After a few hours of crying Haley walked downstairs to find Jamie and Nathan playing video games.

"Hi" Haley whispered as they turned around and saw her tear stained face.

"Hey…..Jamie I'll be right back" Nathan said as he followed Haley into the kitchen.

"What's wrong" Nathan asked.

"What sounds good for dinner" Haley asked avoiding his question.

"Nothing until you tell me what's wrong" Nathan said as he walked closer to her. "Talk to me" Nathan said as he brushed his finger tips against her shoulders.

"Nathan don't touch me that is the last thing I need right now"

"Damn it Haley I'm sick of this you need to stop pushing me away ok"

"Stop yelling at me I'm not the one that screwed up our relationship again" Haley yelled.

"We need to move on ok, I love you and you love me"

"Nathan I can't handle this right now"

"We need to just let the past go and move on as a family."

"Family"

"Yeah you know you me and Jamie" Nathan said as Haley started laughing.

"Yeah us three" Haley said as she looked down at her stomach.

"Are you ok" Nathan asked.

"I said I'm fine" Haley said as she took a deep breath.

"Please" Nathan said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you" Nathan whispered as she started crying again. "Hey don't cry come here" He said as he pulled her into his arms. Nathan smiled when she didn't pull away but instead laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "You gonna tell me what's wrong"

"I don't know how to tell you"

"Just tell me" Nathan said as he looked into her eyes.

"Nathan I'm….."

"Momma I hungry" Jamie said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Ok baby I'll make dinner" Haley said as she pulled away from Nathan.

"We'll talk later" Nathan whispered into Haley's ear. Haley quickly nodded as she started making dinner.

------------------------------

Haley had just finished washing dishes and was about to turn around and go upstairs when Nathan jumped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nathan you almost gave me a heart attack." Haley said as smirked.

"Sorry, so how about that talk" Nathan asked.

"Ok well you know when we had Jamie we never talked about more kids" Haley explained.

"Yeah I don't see why were talking about it now considering you hate me" Nathan said.

"I don't hate you, you know that"

"Do I….I just want you to trust me again. I want us to be us again and I've tried everything and I don't know what else to do" Nathan explained. Haley smiled and slowly walked over to him.

"I trust you" Haley whispered as she leaned up and kissed him. At first Nathan was shocked and didn't know what to do. After a while Nathan kissed back as Haley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait I have to talk to you" Haley said as she pulled away.

"What" He asked.

"Nathan I'm…..I'm pregnant" Haley said as Nathan pulled away.

"What do you mean you're pregnant" Nathan said as he started pacing.

"You're mad again" Haley said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait Haley no" Nathan said as he ran and grabbed her.

"I'm just surprised we were only together that one time and now were having another baby" Nathan said with a smile.

"You're happy?" Haley asked.

"You have no idea" Nathan said as he kissed her. "Come on you must be tired" Nathan said as they walked upstairs and to their room.

"I love you" She said as they started to go to sleep.

"I love you too and I love you" Nathan said to Haley's stomach.

_"Nathan I'm home the doctor said that the baby is fine and that…" Haley stopped when she saw Carrie and Nathan sitting at the kitchen counter. _

_"What is she doing here?" _

_"We have to talk hales" Nathan said. _

_"I said what is she doing here" Haley said as she threw her purse on the counter._

_"I can't be with you anymore hales" _

_"What" _

_"I'm pregnant" Carrie said as she smiled down at her stomach. _

_"I can't leave her alone so I'm gonna move in with her" _

_"What about me and Jamie" Haley asked trying to hold in tears. _

_"We'll take Jamie" Nathan said. _

_"Don't worry I'll treat him like he's my own" Carrie said as she smiled at Nathan. _

_"Nathan I'm pregnant too" Haley said as Nathan shrugged. _

_"You'll be fine" _

_"You can't just get me pregnant and then walk away with some other girl" _

_"Why not?" Nathan asked. _

_"You said you loved me" _

_"We'll things change…I love Carrie now. She's perfect and look at her she looks amazing, I can't wait till she starts showing" _

_"Nathan but…" _

_"Haley get over it I don't love you anymore ok…sometimes I don't think I ever did" _

_"How can you say that?" _

_"Like this I never loved you. You were just a way to get to Lucas ok" Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed Carrie._

_"I'm gonna be sick" Haley said as she ran to the bathroom. _

_"Come on baby were gonna go to our new house" Carrie said as she picked up Jamie. Haley quickly ran out of the bathroom and to Carrie. _

_"Give me my son" Haley said as Carrie smirked. _

_"He's my son now" Carrie said as they walked out of the house. _

_"Jamie, Nathan wait, Nathan" Haley yelled. _

Haley quickly sat up sweat soaking her body, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't see straight.

"Hales are you ok" Nathan said as he sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said still trying to catch her breath.

"Come here" He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Tell me you love me" Haley whispered.

"I love you Haley always have" Nathan whispered as they drifted back to sleep.

**Good Bad. I hope you guys continue to read because theres some more stories being posted that are kinda like this one. Anyway please tell me what you think and i'll ud soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This Chapter is Dedicated to Analy 222. Happy Early Birthday. I really hope you guys like this chapter. **

Chapter Thirteen

"Happy Birthday Jamie" Everyone said as he blew out the candles on his cake.

"Can I eat it now?" Jamie asked as he bounced around in his seat.

"Yeah you can baby" Haley said as she started cutting the cake for all the guests "Here you go baby" Haley said as Jamie shoved the cake into his mouth. "Does it taste good" Haley asked.

"Really good" Jamie said with a mouth full of cake.

"Hey buddy" Nathan said as he came up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them against her flat stomach.

"When are we gonna tell everyone?" Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Not today, Today's Jamie's day" Haley whispered back.

"Ok" Nathan said with a pout. Haley could tell by the tone of his voice that he was pouting and she slowly turned around a placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Stop pouting"

"But you like it"

"I do" She said as she smiled.

"Yeah" Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ok we do have young kids here" Lucas said as he walked up to the couple.

"Yeah, yeah" Nathan said as he kept his arm around Haley's waist.

"It's good to see you two happy" Lucas said as Nathan and Haley smiled.

"It feels nice" Nathan said as he saw Jamie talking to a girl. "Who's the girl" Nathan asked.

"One of Jamie's friends" Haley said as she started picking up plates. "Nathan stop thinking like that he's a four" Haley said.

"But he's a Scott"

"So" Haley said with a laugh. "Stop being crazy"

"But you like when I'm crazy" Nathan whispered in her ear as she pushed him away.

"Nathan Scott we are at your son's birthday party"

"Ok later"

"Nathan I know we're doing good but can we just try and take things slower."

"Haley I recently knocked you up how are we gonna go slower than that" Nathan asked.

"I know but please"

"Ok I love you" He said as he kissed her gently.

---------------------------------------

"So buddy do you like your presents" Brooke asked as Jamie nodded. "Which one do you like best"

"I like all of them"

"Come on you can say you like my best"

"Okay I like yours best"

"Yeah" Brooke said as she clapped her hands. Brooke saw Nathan and quickly stood up.

"Nathan" Brooke called.

"What" Nathan asked?

"I think I might have gone too far on the phone."

"No you were just trying to protect your best friend and God son" Nathan said as Brooke nodded.

"I do care about you Nate"

"I know you do" Nathan said as he smiled.

"Good now go flirt some more with your wife" Brooke said as she walked back to Jamie.

--------------------------------

"I was instructed to flirt with you"

"Really" Haley laughed.

"Yep"

"So flirt"

"Anyone ever told you, you're beautiful" Nathan asked.

"This guy I knew in high school"

"Really"

"Yeah he was something else, He even proposed to me when we were sixteen." Haley explained.

"Really sounds like a pretty good guy"

"Yeah he was" Haley said as she started to walk off.

"What happened to him" Nathan asked as he pulled her back.

"We'll you see one day at this party his brother and son snuck up behind him and pushed him into the pool and he drowned" Haley explained.

"Wait what" Nathan said as he turned around just in time to see Jamie and Lucas push him in the pool. Nathan quickly came up and glared at Haley.

"Some wife you are" Nathan said as Haley laughed.

Haley heard the door bell and quickly set down her things.

"Luke watch the kids" Haley called as Lucas nodded. Haley slowly made her way into the house and to the front door. Haley flung the door open and took a deep breath.

"Hi Haley" Carrie said as she smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Its Jamie's birthday, I wanted to see him"

"That's not gonna happen"

"Haley it's just a birthday present, don't be so childish"

"I'd hardly call protecting my family childish"

"Protecting I'm not gonna hurt them or do you forget all the time I spent with them taking care of them and being there for them. I was the wife and Mother they didn't have anymore"

"You need to leave before I do something I'll regret"

"Haley just let me give him the present"

"No" Haley said as she tried to shut the door.

"Fine I'll have Nathan give it to him. I'm sure He'll need another shower soon" Carrie said as she started walking to her car. Haley quickly flung the door open and followed her.

"Carrie" Haley called as Carrie turned around. Haley brought her hand to her face and the only thing that was heard was the hard slap across Haley's face. "I change my mind I don't regret that" Haley said as she started to walk inside.

"You don't have to take your pain out on me….Just because Jamie and Nathan love and want me more then you" Carrie said. Haley turned around laughing and slowly walked up to her. "What are you gonna slap me again, that's so high school." Carrie said.

"Your right slapping is high school." Haley said as she moved her fist into the side of Carries face. Carrie held her face as Haley looked down at her fist, it was red and hurt like hell but it was worth it.

Carrie slowly started to make her way to her car as Haley yelled after her.

"Stay away from my family Carrie or you'll need more then an ice pack next time" Haley said as she walked inside the house. Haley stared out at the back yard and smiled at the sight before her. Friend and Family all having fun with no drama no fighting or bickering, it was perfect.

"Good thing they weren't out front" Haley said to herself as she walked to the freezer a pulled out some ice. "This is what I get from hanging out with the Scott brothers" Haley said as she placed the ice on her hand.

-------------------------

"Hey hales I'm gonna go change I'm soaked….what the hell happened to your hand" Nathan asked.

"I had a run in with Carries face"

"You what" Nathan said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Please don't make any comments" Haley said as Nathan moved the ice off her hand.

"It looks like it hurts" Nathan said.

"I'm fine"

"You got to stop hitting people when you're pregnant" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Tell girls to stop throwing themselves at you and then we'll talk." Haley explained as Nathan laughed.

"Well one advantage is it's a really big turn on" Nathan said as he leaned in closer to her lips.

"Really" Haley asked.

"Yeah" Nathan said.

"I don't wanna take things slow anymore" Haley whispered as she leaned in further and pushed her lips to his. Nathan kissed her back immediately and pressed her against the counter. "Nate" Haley said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah"

"Later….Jamie's party is still going" Haley said with a smile.

"Ok later….your mine" Nathan sighed as Haley walked outside.

-----------------------------------

"Momma will you help me open this" Jamie asked hours after his birthday party.

"How about you play with that tomorrow, right now I think you need to get to sleep" Haley said as she pulled the covers up.

"Momma I missed you"

"I missed you too baby" Haley said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you momma" Jamie said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too." Haley whispered.

Haley stayed in his room for a few minutes just looking his beautiful face, he was perfect. She could never want a better child. He was smart, cute, clever and perfect.

She couldn't wait to see what this new baby would be like. Would it be a girl or a boy. Would he or she be like Nathan or her? Jamie was exactly like Nathan he even had the Scott Smirk down.

So part of her wished their new baby would be like her but she loved Nathan and Jamie so much she wouldn't have a problem if the baby was just like them.

"Hey you, you coming to bed" Nathan asked as he peeked his head in the door.

"Yeah I'm just admiring our beautiful son" Haley said as she stood up. Nathan smiled at her.

"Watch ya staring at"

"Just admiring my beautiful Wife" Nathan said as he picked her up.

"Nathan what are you doing" Haley asked

---------------------------

Nathan slowly sat Haley on the bed and kneeled down so he was shorter then her. Nathan slowly ran circles across her still flat stomach and whispered things to their unborn child.

"I love you Nathan" Haley said as she pulled him up onto the bed.

"I know" He said as he gently lay on top of her.

"Kiss me already" Haley whispered. Nathan gently picked up Haley's hand and pulled it to his mouth. After kissing it a couple times he asked.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not when you do that"

"Well maybe I should do this" Nathan said kissing her neck. "And this" He said kissing her forehead. "Oh and this" Nathan said pushing his lips onto hers. "Do you feel better?"

"Perfect" Haley murmured.

"Good" Nathan whispered as he ran his hand up her thigh. That night it was perfect in everyway and for the first time in a long time Haley slept through the night with no nightmares.

**Good Bad please tell me. Once again happy early birthday** **to Analy 222. Comment!!!!!!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter is really short and not good at all.**

Chapter Fourteen

"Hales" Nathan moaned as she rolled off him.

"What" She said as she let out a giggle.

"Are we gonna spend all summer in bed" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"As long as Jamie is asleep or with his uncle Lucas yes"

"Good" Nathan said as he rolled on top of her and quickly kissed her.

"Momma Daddy" Jamie yelled.

"He's awake" Haley whispered as Nathan placed his head against her neck. "We have to get up now" Haley told Nathan.

"I know" He said as he got up and pulled his boxers on.

"I'll go check on him you wait for me" Haley said as she left the room.

"Hey buddy" Haley said as she walked into Jamie's room.

------------------------------------

"Hi momma"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you guys were up"

"Its pretty late you should get to sleep" Haley explained.

"Ok" He said.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

---------------------------------------

"What did he need" Nathan asked.

"He wanted to make sure we were up"

"We have a crazy kid" Nathan said as Haley laughed.

"So I'm sorry you have to put up with me"  
"What are you talking about"

"You know"

"What you being extra horny lately, I'll think I'll be ok" Nathan said as he pulled her too him.

"I love you"

"I know you do"

"Where were we" Haley asked.

"I think we were just about here" Nathan said leaning into to her and placing a sweet but passionate kiss against her lips.

--------------------------------------

"Mommy were gonna go to the park" Jamie said.

"We won't be long" Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Ok I love you" Haley said as Nathan nodded.

"Bye Momma" Jamie said as he hugged her tight.

"Bye Baby" Haley said as they walked out.

----------------------------------------------------

"Daddy"

"Yeah buddy"

"How did mommy get pregnant" He asked.

"Um…they kind of…I…"

"Do you even know?'

"Yeah I do but I just don't think it's important. Lets play' Nathan said.

"Ok" Jamie said.

Haley sat in the living room thinking over so many things, mostly thinking about the baby. She wasn't even showing yet and she was still scared. Sure she had done this before but she was still scared.

**Hey guys. I'm debating if i should end this story or not. I would love to know what you guys think. And if you would like me to continue, suggestions would possibly help me out. So Tell me what i should do, finish it up or continue with this? Please Let me know. comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nathan and Jamie were once again at the park. Jamie wouldn't let Nathan go a day without taking him there. It was nice for them. Haley would make dinner and by the time it was done they would be home.

Haley quickly set dinner on the table as she heard a knock on the front door.

"Nathan did you forget your key" Haley asked as she opened the door.

"Hi" The guy said.

"Hi sorry I thought you were my husband"

"Oh well I'm your new neighbor, My Names Gavin" He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Hi welcome to the neighborhood" Haley said as she smiled at him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure" Gavin said as he walked inside.

"Sorry for the mess I was making dinner." Haley said.

"Oh it looks a lot better then my house."

"Well you're just moving in"

"Still it will look like that for months" He said as Haley laughed.

"Mommy we're home" Jamie yelled as he ran inside.

"Hey baby. This Is Gavin say hi" Haley told Jamie.

"Hi'

"Hey buddy"

"Haley did Jamie come in here he ran so fast I didn't…Hi" Nathan said when he saw Gavin.

"Oh Nathan this is our new neighbor Gavin and Gavin this is my husband…."

"Nathan Scott" Gavin Finished. "Who hasn't heard of you" Gavin said.

"I don't know" Nathan said with a shrug.

"Anyway I let you eat your dinner. I'll see you guys later." Gavin said as he walked out.

-----------------------------------------

"So how long was he here" Nathan asked as they ate dinner.

"A couple minutes" Haley said with a smile.

"Oh ok" Nathan said as he focus on his dinner.

'Are you ok" Haley asked.

"Yep perfect" Nathan said.

"You're sure"

"Yeah" He said as he smiled at her.

------------------------------------------

"What's going on with you" Haley asked as she walked into the room after putting James to bed.

"Nothing" He said as he sat on the bed. Haley slowly walked up to him and placed her knees on the sides of him and gently straddled him.

"Talk to me"

"I don't like him"

"Who" Haley asked.

"Gavin"

"Why he seems really nice"

"Yeah I know and he's fit and perfect"

"Is someone jealous" Haley asked with a smirk.

"No." Nathan said.

"You sure"

"Yeah I'm not Jealous' Nathan said. Haley smiled and slowly pushed him down on the bed.

"You have nothing to worry about" Haley whispered in his ear as she moved her hands down his body.

"I love you"

"Mmmm I know" Haley said as she slid her Top off. "Care to prove it" Haley asked as Nathan nodded and leaned up and kissed her.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning Haley woke up in an empty bed.

"Nathan" Haley said half asleep.

"I'm right here' Nathan said as he looked out the window.

"What are you doing" Haley asked as she came up behind him.

"Why would he set up his Work out room in the room where we can see right in" Nathan asked.

"Nathan stop and come here" Haley said as she pulled him back to bed.

"I just don't want him showing himself off to you like a piece of meat"

"But it was ok for Carrie right" Haley said as she walked out of the room.

"Haley" Nathan called as he walked down stairs after her.

"Nathan I'm gonna go change and then go shopping I'll see you later"

"Haley you know that's not what I meant….I thought we were passed this whole Carrie thing."

"We are Nathan, but even if were passed it, it will always be there" Haley explained as she walked up stairs.

---------------------------------------

"And then he's getting all pissed that our neighbor is working out where I can see him"

"And he watched Carrie skinny dip how many times" Brooke asked.

"Once I hope" Haley said as they walked into another store.

"Hales don't worry about it"

"How can I not? We just got good again and now Nathan screws it up once again." Haley said as she went to try on some clothes.

--------------------------------------------

Nathan sat at home looking around listening to Jamie play upstairs. Nathan slowly got up and walked to the door needing to see if Haley was home but knowing she wasn't. Nathan slowly opened the door and froze when he saw someone standing there.

"Hi Nathan I missed you" Carrie said as she walked inside.

**Good Bad?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Do you think I'll ever have what you have" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean" Haley asked as Brooke drover her home.

"A family, husband who loves me, Adorable child" Brooke explained.

"Yeah you will Brooke I promise"

"You gonna find me a man"

"No but I know you, you won't be alone for long, He'll come along one day" Haley said as they pulled up to the house.

---------------------------------------

"Carrie what the hell are you doing here" Nathan said.

"I just wanted to say a final goodbye" Carrie said as she leaned up and hugged him. "I'm sorry if I messed things up" Carrie said as she pretended to be sad.

"You wanted to mess things up. You should leave."

"Well since Haley's not here maybe we could…."

"Hi" Haley said as she walked in the door.

"Haley its not what it looks like" Nathan said as Haley walked up and slapped Carrie.

"If I didn't make it clear the last time you came over, we don't want you here" Haley said as she slapped her again.

"I just wanted to say goodbye" Carrie explained.

"Well now you have so can you leave now" Haley said as Carrie nodded and smiled at Nathan.

"The only reason he isn't ripping my clothes off right now is because he feels guilty…you being pregnant again" Carrie said as she nodded to Haley's stomach.

"I…." Haley said as she rubbed a hand over her flat stomach.

"You're starting to show" Carrie explained with an evil smile.

"She looks amazing" Nathan cut in.

"It's ok Nathan you don't have to lie" Carrie said.

"Get out" Nathan said.

"We'll get through this…I know you were thinking of me when you touched that" Carrie said nodding to Haley. "We can still be together" Carrie whispered.

"Out" Nathan said as he saw Haley out of the corner of his eyes. She had a blank expression on her face; nothing could be said about her except Emptiness.

"Bye Nathan" Carrie said before walking out.

"Hales I'm sorry I just….she just came in"

"Nathan its fine" Haley said as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Are you ok"

"I'm fine, really"

"Why don't you go check on Jamie" Haley suggested.

"Haley I..." Nathan said as he walked out of the room.

"Nathan you would tell me if something happened now go" Haley said as she closed her eyes.

"Ok" He said as he kissed her forehead as he walked out of the room.

"Breath Haley just breath" Haley said as she clutched her stomach.

-------------------------------------

"Hi daddy" Nathan stared at his son and couldn't be happier. He and Haley were happy; they had a perfect son and another baby on the way. Life was perfect.

"You want to play" Jamie asked as Nathan pulled him into a hug. "What was that for" Jamie asked.

"Just wanted to hug you buddy" Nathan said as Jamie smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you too daddy" Jamie said as he started playing with his toys again.

"I love you too buddy" Nathan said as he looked at his son with tons of pride in his eyes. "I'll be back I'm gonna go see if your moms ok" Nathan said as Jamie nodded.

-----------------------------------

"Haley are you sure you're ok" Nathan asked as he walked back into the living room. "Haley" He asked as he didn't see her on the couch. Nathan stopped breathing as he saw her lying on the floor. "Haley" He yelled as he ran to her.

"Haley wake up" Nathan said as he held her close.

"Nathan" Haley whispered.

"What's wrong" He asked.

"My stomach, Nathan it hurts so bad" Haley explained as she grabbed her stomach.

"Hold on ok" Nathan said as he grabbed his phone.

"Nathan" Haley said as she let the tears fall.

"Hales just hold on" Nathan said as he looked back at her. Haley wasn't moving her eyes were shut and at that moment Nathan's heart broke into a million pieces.

"My wife she collapsed she's pregnant she said it's her stomach" Nathan said as he rambled on. Nathan moved to Haley and pulled her into his arms. "Hales wake up don't do this please, please don't. Hales I love you and Jamie does to and we love this baby. Please open your eyes" Nathan said as wiped away his tears.

Nathan could see the lights flash across the wall as the ambulance arrived. He quickly picked up Haley and brought her to the door. A paramedic took and quickly placed her in the ambulance. Nathan watched as they drove off.

Nathan ran to the phone praying Brooke would answer on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Brooke I need you to watch Jamie I have to go to the hospital don't ask please just hurry" Nathan said as Brooke hung up the phone and ran to her car.

"Jamie Aunty Brooke is coming to watch you daddy has to go somewhere to go see momma" Nathan said as he kissed his son good bye and ran down stairs.

"Nathan I'm here go" Brooke said as she ran into the house.

"Thank you" Nathan said darting to his car.

**Sorry for just leaving it there. I hope you like. Comment!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**ok this is beyond short but i just wanted to ud something. **

Chapter Seventeen

Nathan sat next to Haley slowly rubbing her hand as she stared at the ceiling. Haley was ok that's all the doctors had said. They ran so many tests checking on the baby and testing the baby's heart beat. Nathan and Haley had been waiting so long for the test results and still the doctor hadn't come back. Nathan stared at he broken eyes. He wanted to take her pain away but what could he do.

"Everything is gonna be ok" Nathan told her.

"I wish I knew that right now" Haley said as she looked at him for the first time since he had arrived.

"Hales the baby's fine."

"You don't know that" Haley whispered as she started crying.

"Hales"

"What if the baby's not ok?"

"The baby's fine"

"You don't know that" Haley yelled.

"I don't think I can handle losing the baby"

"Hales don't think like that" Nathan said as he kissed her hand.

--------------------------------------

The Hours past and still no word, Nathan continued to stare at Haley. She looked so scared and it broke his heart to see her like this.

"Hales"

"What"

"Are you ok"

"Not really"

"WE don't know anything ok…just relax."

"If anything is wrong with this baby it's my fault…I should have been stronger"

"Haley this isn't your fault"

"It's my job as the mom to protect the baby and if something happens then I failed and I'll never forgive myself."

"Haley"

"Nathan please don't try and make me feel better I don't want to hear lies right now" Haley whispered as she closed her eyes.

-------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Scott The doctor said as he walked in.

"How's the baby"

"The baby is just fine…..the results show that your body was reacting to high stress….for a normal person that would only result in a head ache but being pregnant changes things. You need to relax if you want to keep this baby healthy. I putting you on bed rest for the next few weeks and then we'll see how you're doing"

"I have a Son to take care of"

"Hales I can take care of Jamie don't stress"

"We're going to keep you here over night and then tomorrow you're free to go…do you have any questions."

"No" Haley said as she laid back.

"I'll be right back hales"

"Ok"

"Excuse me" Nathan said as he followed the doctor into the hall way.

"Yes Mr. Scott"

"If she does Stress and this happens again….what will happen to the baby and my wife."

"It's very simple Nathan….Your wife could miscarry, or your wife could lapse into a coma and the baby will be very unhealthy."

"OH"

"Take care of her Mr. Scott" The Doctor said as he walked away but stopped and turned around. "Oh and Mr. Scott It's a boy" the Doctor said with a smile.

--------------------------------------

"Hey hales" Nathan said.

"Hi"

"So the doctor told me the sex"

"Really tell me"

"It's a boy"

"You mean I have to deal with three of you now"

"Funny hales…real funny"

"I thought so" Haley said with another smile.

"Everything's gonna be fine"

"I hope so"

"You need to not stress ok…from now on I'm your slave and I do anything you ask."

"Anything" Haley asked.

"Maybe"

"Can you kiss me" Haley asked.

"That I can do" Nathan said as he gently kissed her.

"Lay with me" Haley pleaded.

"Ok" He said as he pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her arm.

"I love you" Haley whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered back.

--------------------------------------------

**Good Bad You Tell me**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"I can't stay like this I need to do something" Haley whined as she sat in bed.

"Hales you can't"

"What am I suppose to do" Haley pleaded.

"I…."

"I can't work….I can't walk….I can't have sex….I'm stuck in this bed with nothing to do"

"You could take a nap"

"I'm not a baby I can't go to sleep whenever I want to."

"Well you need to relax if you want our baby to be ok…" Nathan said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Do you think we can make out" Haley said with a smile.

"No…"

"Why not" Haley yelled.

"A. Jamie is right down the hall B. I won't be able to stop myself and C. You're too hormonal" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Fine I didn't want you touching me anyway" Haley said as she turned away from him.

"See Hormones" Nathan said with another smirk.

"Shut up"

"I love you if you need anything call me….I'm gonna play video games with Jamie."

"Ok" Haley said as she smiled at her husband. He was right she was hormonal and he still put up with her and took care of her, he still loved her.

---------------------------------

"Daddy when can I meet my brother"

"In a couple months why" Nathan asked.

"Because I want a new toy and I can play with him"

"Maybe…but he's gonna be pretty tiny"

"Can he play basketball with me?"

"Not for a few years"

"Ahhh man. Why can't we get him when he's my age?"

"I don't think your mom would be ok with that" Nathan said with a smile.

"Fine…" Jamie said as he continued to play the video games.

"I'm gonna go check on your mom" Nathan said as he stood up.

-------------------------------

"Hales" Nathan said as he walked into the room, finding it empty.

"Hi" She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I had to go sorry"

"Why didn't you call for me?"

"Because I'm a big girl and have been potty trained for a long time" Haley said as she lay back on the bed.

"You have to be careful"

"I am I promise" Haley said as she reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby gently kicked Nathan's hand and Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"He loves his daddy"

"I love him and His mommy"

"What about me?" Jamie asked as he ran in.

"Of course I love you Jimmy Jam"

"Good. You know Uncle Lucas said that I'm gonna have to help my baby brother a lot is that true"

"Maybe sweetie" Haley said.

"He said that Little brothers are trouble" Jamie explained as Nathan and Haley started Laughing.

"They are" Nathan said as he kept his hand on Haley's stomach.

"Can I talk to him" Jamie asked as they nodded.

Jamie slowly leaned down and laid his head on Haley's stomach.

"Hi I'm Jamie your big brother, we're gonna play basketball a lot with daddy…he's the greatest basketball player in the world. And we can eat ice cream if mommy will let us oh and mommy will try and get you to eat a whole bunch of good food like carrots and peas but daddy will get you French fries and Cheese burgers." Jamie said as Haley glared at Nathan. "Ok I love you and can't wait to play with you"

"Daddy can we get ice cream"

"Sure buddy"

"Hales are you gonna be ok if we go get it"

"Only if you bring me some back"

"Ok" Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh and baby brother Mommy and daddy Do that a lot now…kiss….ewww" Jamie said to Haley's stomach as he ran off.

"Some kid we have" Nathan said as he followed.

--------------------------

"Jamie Asleep" Haley asked.

"Yeah he crashed."

"Come here"

"Ok if I have too" Nathan said as he crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Haley's growing belly.

"I Love you" Haley said as she closed her eyes and leaned on his chest.

"I love you too"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Depends on what movie"

"Titanic"

"Hales your already crying for no reason why would I let you watch that movie"

"Because you love me"

"Fine"

A few hours later Nathan and Haley watched as the credits rolled on the movie. Nathan glanced at Haley and saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"See I told you we shouldn't have watched it."

"No I love it…but it just breaks my heart"

"Yeah I bet" Nathan said as he smiled at her.

"You know it makes no since there was plenty of room on that board for him she could of moved over.

"He was taking care of her" Nathan said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I know but still she could have tried.

"Even if she did move over he wouldn't have got on …he needed to make sure she was safe" Nathan explained as Haley smiled at him.

"God I love you" Haley said as she leaned up and kissed his lips passionately.

"Wow what'd I do to deserve that" Nathan asked.

"Talking all sweet about titanic"

"Oh" Nathan said embarrassed that he had thought about the movie that hard that he knew what the character was thinking.

"Don't be embarrassed it's sexy when you talk like that" Haley whispered.

"Remind me to watch this movie with you again when we can actually do something" Nathan said as he gently kissed her neck.

"Defiantly" Haley said as she snuggled into his arms. "I love you Nathan Scott"

"I love you too Haley Scott"

--------------------------------------------

**Last night was such a bad night for me of course there was all the sad Naley stuff and then i watched jericho and if any of you watch jericho too then you know what sad stuff i'm talking about in that. Anyway i had to put some cute Jamie stuff in this chapter because of how he was last night, he totally broke my heart. I hope you like the cute Naley also. **

**Please tell me what you thik. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Nathan don't leave me here" Haley pleaded.

"Hales Lucas wants me to go with him I'm sorry" Nathan said as he continued to pack. "Ok so Brooke is gonna watch Jamie tonight ok…you don't have to worry about anything" Nathan explained.

"I don't want you too go….we need you" Haley whispered as she placed her hand on her growing bump.

"I know it's just a couple days you'll be fine…all I want you to do is relax and take care of yourself.

"Ok" She whispered as she gently leaned up and kissed him. "When are you leaving?"

"In about an hour."

"Do you think you could lay here with me for a few minutes" Haley asked.

"Yeah I could do that" Nathan said as he moved next to her.

"Promise you won't find some hot girl while you're gone"

"Hales were not teenagers anymore no one will look at me"

"Your Nathan Scott every female on the planet stares at you and whispers about you when you walk by"

"Really" Nathan said as he looked down at her.

"Yeah in high school, college, now"

"But I was always walking towards you" Nathan whispered.

"And everyone always wondered why"

"Because I love you so much" Nathan whispered into her ear. "And I always will"

"You always make me feel better"

"I also make you feel worse"

"Shh I think I'm falling asleep"

"Really"

"If I go to sleep and don't wake up before you leave I love you and I already miss you" Haley whispered.

"Ok" He smiled and covered her stomach with his hand. Nathan watched her sleep for a few minutes before he heard Lucas pull up out front. "I love you hales" Nathan whispered as he left the room.

------------------------------------

"So what do you want to do" Brooke asked Jamie.

"I don't know….can I go home"

"Am I no fun anymore?"

"No I love you Brooke…but I miss momma and Daddy"

"Momma's resting its good for your little brother and daddy is going on a trip with Uncle Lucas" Brooke explained.

"When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow…don't worry" Brooke said as she smiled down at her god son.

------------------------------

"You doing ok" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Missing Haley and Jamie"

"Yeah I haven't really been away from them since me and Haley got happy again."

"Yeah you'll be fine so will Haley"

"I just don't want her to strain herself while I'm gone" Nathan explained.

"She'll be fine" Lucas said as Nathan tried to believe him.

"So this thing were going to what is it" Nathan asked.

"It's just a guy's weekend I guess you could say"

"Why do I need to go?"

"Because you're our friend oh and you're a guy if you didn't know…you need this weekend"

"I need to take care of my wife" Nathan said as he blew out a frustrated breath.

------------------------------

Haley stared at the ceiling trying to sooth her boredom. No husband no son all she had was her unborn child that would occasionally kick her letting her know he was still there. Haley slowly picked up the phone and dialed Nathan's number. She waited for him to pick up but when it went to his voice mail she quickly hung up.

She slowly stood up and walked down stairs staring at her empty house.

"Just you and me" Haley whispered to her stomach. Haley walked into the kitchen and quickly made a small snack. She wished her family was with her, she had gotten used to them being together as a family.

Haley sat in silence trying to think of something to do or someone to call. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone at the front door.

"Nathan" Haley asked as she walked to the door. Haley took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing here" Haley asked as she stared at the person in front of her.

--------------------------

"Do you think she's ok?"

"She's fine" Lucas said as he sipped his drink.

"I'm gonna call her"

"Nathan relax try and just forget everything and have fun" Skills suggested.

"How can I forget my pregnant wife?"

"She's a big girl Nate she'll be fine" Lucas said as Nathan nodded.

----------------

**Good Bad???**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"What are you doing here" Haley asked as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Your Son wanted to see you" Brooke said as Haley smiled.

"What's the matter baby" Haley asked. 

"I wanted to see you and my brother" Jamie explained. 

"Honey were fine you should go have fun with Brooke" 

"I want to stay" Jamie said with a pout. 

"I'll keep him Brooke" Haley said as she picked him up.

"Ok as long as you don't do that" Brooke said as she took Jamie from her arms. 

"Sorry"

"Hales you have to be careful."

"I know I know" Haley said as she sat down.

"Are you ok" 

"Yeah I'm fine please stop worrying about me" 

"I'm your friend I have to worry about you" Brooke said with a smile as she walked out of the house.

Nathan paced back and fourth in his hotel room. He'd called her three times and she hadn't picked up. He needed to know she was ok. Finally his phone rang. 

"Hello"

"Are you ok" Haley asked. 

"Why didn't you pick the phone up" Nathan yelled. 

"I was taking a nap with Jamie" 

"Why's Jamie there you can't be taking care of Jamie by yourself" 

"Why not" 

"Because you need to be relaxing not Taking care of a four year old." 

"You're the one who left for some stupid guy's weekend when you knew I needed you" Haley yelled into the phone. 

"Lucas wanted me to go" 

"You didn't have to"

"Whatever Haley"

"Seriously why did you need to go. Let me guess you guys are gonna go to some bar, get drunk, meet some random girl and completely forget that you have a family at home" Haley yelled. 

"No I would never do that" 

"You're not exactly the most trusting person" Haley screamed.

"Oh and your just the perfect wife right…you do everything right" Nathan yelled. 

"I always put this family first" 

"Haley if you didn't want me to go then you just could have told me" 

"I told you I didn't want you to go" 

"I'll be home tomorrow its not the big of a deal…we've been apart more then we've been together in this marriage. One night one hurt us" 

"You know just when I think were doing ok and that we can have a happy normal life and family you do this…and I can't handle it right now" Haley cried into the phone. 

"Hales…" Nathan whispered as he heard the dial tone.

"Are you and daddy fighting again?" Jamie asked. 

"No honey don't worry about it." Haley said as she wiped away her tears. 

"I love you momma" Jamie said as he hugged her tight.

"I love you too…let's get you in bed" 

"Ok"

"Good night baby" Haley said as she kissed his forehead. 

Haley slowly walked into her bedroom and laid down stroking her stomach. 

"Why is your daddy such a jerk" She asked her unborn child. The baby softly kicked and Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Luke I need your car" Nathan said 

"What"

"I need to go home….I just got into a fight with Haley and I'm such a dick."

"How am I suppose to get home" 

"Ride with skills…please" Nathan begged. 

"Ok be careful" He said as he handed him the keys" 

"Thank you"

"Momma can I sleep with you"

"Yeah come here baby" Haley said as she helped him up. 

"Night momma" 

"Love you baby" 

"I love you too" 

Nathan slowly walked into the house and upstairs into their room. He smiled as he watched his family sleep. He wished he could take back everything he had said to Haley, go back in time and not leave on this stupid trip. 

He gently laid down next to Haley and attempted to wrap his arm around her stomach but she quickly pulled away. 

"Hales" Nathan asked seeing if she was awake. Silence. She was asleep and she still didn't want him touching her" 

"I'm sorry" He whispered. 

"Its ok daddy momma loves you she's just sad" Jamie said sitting up. 

"Thanks buddy now get back to sleep" Nathan said with a smirk. 

"Night daddy"

**This was one of the chapter that was messed up and for some reason wasn't showing so i had to repost it. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Haley slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her sleeping son. He looked so peaceful. After staring at Jamie for a few minutes she tensed feeling an arm around her. 

"Nathan let go of me" Haley said knowing his was awake. 

"Hales go back to sleep" 

"Let go" She said as she pushed him off the bed. 

"Oww what the hell" Nathan said as he rubbed his head. 

"I told you to let go" 

"Hales don't be mad" 

"Go to hell" she said as she walked down stairs. 

"Haley just listen to me" 

"No you're a jack ass and I hate you" 

"No you don't you love me" 

"Stop lying to yourself" 

"Hales I know you hormonal and upset but that was such a stupid fight" 

"I'm hormonal" Haley asked as she turned around. 

"Yeah…..I mean no" Nathan said with a smile. 

"Get away from me"

"Hales" 

"Don't hales me" 

"Haley" Nathan said as he grabbed her hand. 

"Don't don't don't'" Haley said pulling her hand away.

"I'm sorry" 

"You're always sorry you jerk" Haley said pulling out a box of crackers.

"I thought I was a jack ass" 

"You are you're a jackass/ Jerk/ a Meany head" 

"A Meany head you've been hanging out with Jamie too much." 

"Shut up" She said throwing a cracker at him. 

"Hales just relax"

"Stop telling me what to do" 

"It was just a stupid Guy thing" 

"A stupid guy thing fine here's your stupid guy thing…..your grounded and you can only do stupid guy things" 

"What the hell does that mean and since when can you ground me"

"Since I said so and that means you can go to stupid guy stuff whenever you want to and that also means your sleeping in the guest room."

"How is that I guy thing" 

"Were not having sex, kissing, touching, basically were staying at least 5 feet away from each other." 

"You do realize sex is a guy thing" 

"Well then you go ahead and find a guy and you have sex with him. Because sex with me counts as a guy and girl thing" Haley said with a smile as she walked back upstairs. 

"I got to stop getting her pregnant…frickin hormones"

**This was also one of the chapters that messed up so i reposted this too.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"Wake up Hales" Nathan whispered as he eyes fluttered open. 

"I'm not talking to you remember" 

"I know I know but…..I made you breakfast" Nathan whispered again. 

Haley slowly sat up and stared at the huge plate of food sitting in front of her. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, everything. 

"Nathan are you trying to suck up" 

"Maybe" He said with a smirk" 

"Maybe I'll forgive you…depends on how it taste" Haley answered quickly grabbing the fork and moving the food into her mouth. "Mmm you're forgiven" She whispered with pleasure in her voice. 

"So it's good" 

"Really….really good" She said with a smirk. 

"Good" 

"Come here" She whispered as she pulled him to her lips. Nathan could feel the want and need she had for him and it was driving him crazy. 

"Hales" Nathan asked as he moved the food out of the way and lay next to her. 

"What"

"I want you" 

"Me too" She moaned as Nathan kissed down her neck. 

"I love you" 

"I know I'm sorry I got so mad" 

"Its ok baby" Nathan assured as he kissed her lips once more. 

"Mommy" Jamie said as he ran into their bedroom. Nathan quickly moved off of Haley and to the other side of the bed as he watched his son. 

"What baby" Haley said breathless. 

"There's a monster in my room."

"Oh baby there's not a monster." 

"Yeah there is" 

"Do you want me to go check it out" Nathan asked. 

"Please" Jamie said as he jumped up next to Haley and moved into her arms. 

"Ok I'll be back" 

"Is the monster gonna eat daddy" Jamie asked. Haley smiled down at her son and softly said. 

"No Daddy will get him don't worry" 

"Ok good, because I love him" 

"Me too…he's a pretty good daddy isn't he" Haley said as she thought about her amazing husband. He had been so scared about being a father and now he was so amazing with Jamie. He was even an amazing father to their unborn Child. 

"Well Buddy no monsters I think its safe" 

"Are you sure" Jamie asked with his cute smile. 

"Yes" Nathan said as he pulled him into his arms. Nathan closed his eyes as Jamie moved closer to him and held on to him tight. Jamie was an amazing son and was gonna make an even better big brother. 

"I love you daddy, you're the best daddy ever" Jamie whispered against his chest. 

"Thank you" Nathan said as he kissed the top of his son's head. He slowly looked up at Haley and smiled at her. 

"Can I go play?" 

"Yeah go have fun" Nathan said with another smile. 

Nathan stared at Haley taking in her look. She was still in her pajamas with her messed up but she looked so amazing. Her eyes still shined with happiness from Jamie's cute comments, and her cute baby bump made her look even sexier. 

"I love you." 

"I know you do" She said as she stood up.

"I don't know what I would do without you" He whispered. 

"I never want to be away from you ever again. You're the guy I want to be with Always and Forever" She replied with more smiles. 

Nathan pulled her into a hug and held her there for what seemed like hours, both loving the feel of each other. 

"I could stay like this forever" Haley said as she looked up at him. 

"Me too" 

"The Baby's Kicking" Haley said as he moved Nathan's hand to her stomach. "He loves his daddy" 

"I love him" 

"I know you do"

"Momma when is the baby coming" Jamie asked as they sat around the table at dinner. 

"Soon baby I promise" 

"Ok good….I want to play with him" 

"I'm sure you do" 

"Are you gonna have more Babies" Jamie asked. 

"I don't know sweetie" Haley replied looking up at Nathan. 

"I want a little sister too and another little brother" Jamie explained. 

"Two more huh" Nathan smiled looking at Haley. 

"I like babies" Jamie cheered. 

"They'll grow up eventually honey" 

"I know but that's why you just keep having the baby's so we'll always have a baby here" 

"What do you think hales" Nathan asked. 

"I don't think I can handle that many of you" Haley said as she picked up her plate and went to the kitchen.

"I love you momma" Jamie whispered as he tried to fight his tired eyes. 

"I know you do but you have to go to sleep now" 

"Do I have to….I want to play with the baby more" Jamie said. 

For the past two hours Jamie had sat next to Haley while he rubbed her stomach, enjoying the baby's kicks. He'd come to the fact that he was playing with the baby and that the baby loved him. Nathan and Haley couldn't help but smile at there son, and wonder if the baby was really playing with his older brother. 

"You can play with him tomorrow" 

"Ok" Jamie said letting sleep over come his body. 

"He asleep"

"Yeah finally" 

"How's the other little one" Nathan asked rubbing her stomach. 

"He's fine….He's been asleep for a while too….they wore each other out." 

"I bet" 

"I love you" 

"Good night" He whispered placing his hand on her stomach pulling her close to him. 

"Night" She whispered as they shut the light off blanketing the room in darkness.

**Ok this was the last chapter that was messed up...sorry about what ever happened to where there was nothing there...EnJoy. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three 

"Momma wake up" Jamie said as he moved on to his parent's bed and jumped up and down. 

"Jamie go play" Nathan said as he pulled the pillow over his head.

"No daddy momma get up" He said as he continued to bounce up and down. 

"Honey" Haley said sitting up.

"What" He asked. 

"Uncle Lucas is down stairs" 

"Ok go tell him we'll be down in a couple minutes." Haley said as he rolled into Nathan's embrace. 

"Ok" Jamie yelled as he ran out of the room. 

"That kid is to hyper for his own good" 

"Yeah" Haley whispered. 

"Are you ok" 

"Yeah I'm just tired and I like this….laying with you it relaxes me" Haley explained. 

"Yeah it is really relaxing" Nathan murmured as he placed small kisses against Haley's forehead. 

"I love you so much" Haley whispered again. 

"Me too" 

"Uncle Lucas says to stop making out and come down stairs" Jamie yelled from down stairs. 

"We better Go" Haley said with a smile.

"Finally" Lucas said as they walked down stairs. 

"We were sleeping" Haley said as she sat down rubbing her stomach. 

"Yeah right…you forget that I lived with you people for four years."

"Shhh" Haley said. 

"Any way Nate I wanted to head to the river court….what do you say" Lucas asked. 

"Hales can I go" Nathan said with a pout" 

"Yeah go play sweet heart" Haley said tapping his head lightly. 

"You guys are pathetic" 

"Can I go daddy please, please" Jamie said jumping up and down. 

"Yeah buddy you can go" 

"I love you" Haley whispered as Lucas and Jamie went out to the car. 

"I love you too" 

"Hurry home…." Haley said moving her hands down his chest and to his abs. 

"Maybe I should stay." 

"No you go play with Lucas" Haley said with a quick kiss. 

"Bye" 

"Bye" Haley said as she waved to them.

* * *

"So I take it Haley's not mad at you anymore" Lucas said as he and Nathan played a quick game of one on one. 

"Yeah she loves me again" Nathan said with a smirk. 

"What ever you say" Lucas said stealing the ball. 

Nathan turned and smiled at his son who was intently watching them from the picnic table.

"You having fun Jimmy Jam" 

"Yeah" He yelled. 

"Good" Nathan said smiling once again. 

It felt amazing to know that his family was happy and together. He hadn't being away from Haley and the time they had spent apart tore his heart up. But know they were happy and Lately Nathan enjoyed the small fights they had because he knew that it wasn't going to tear them apart if anything it was going to bring them closer together. 

"Nate you ok" Lucas asked. 

"Yeah just spacing off" 

"Ok…let's go again"

"As long as you don't pass out on me" Nathan said as he took the ball.

* * *

Haley slowly walked through the house trying to think of something to do while the boys were gone. She could clean but if Nathan came home early he would kill her for cleaning the house. She could watch TV but everything was so boring lately…..she had enough drama in her life she didn't need to watch some TV show. 

"What the hell am I suppose to do" Haley asked herself as she suddenly stopped walking. "I could have a baby" Haley said looking down at the now wet floor. "My water broke" Haley said softly as she walked toward the phone. 

"Hello" Jamie said as he as answered Nathan's cell phone. 

"Hey baby….is daddy there" 

"He's playing with Uncle Lucas" Jamie explained. 

"Oh can you tell him my water broke" 

"Sure…..Daddy momma says she's leaking" Jamie yelled.

"What" Lucas and Nathan both asked at the same time. 

"They don't understand momma" 

"Honey I'm not leaking tell them my water broke" Haley said as she felt a contraction hit her. 

"Ok momma" Jamie said as he turned back to his uncle and father. "I was wrong Momma's not leaking…..her water broke" Jamie said with a smile. 

"What" Nathan yelled as he grabbed the phone. 'Hey are you ok" Nathan asked. 

"Yeah but I can't drive so can you come and get me" 

"Yeah I'll be right there….I love you" 

"Hurry"

* * *

"Hey I'm here" 

"I hate you I hate you I hate you" Haley yelled. 

"I know I'm sorry" 

"We're never having sex again" Haley screamed as she grabbed his hand. 

"I'm sorry shhh just breathe."

"Where's Jamie" 

"Luke has him…..let's just worry about this one" Nathan said as he rubbed her stomach. 

"Ok….Maybe I don't hate you" 

"That's good to hear" Nathan whispered as he got her in the car.

* * *

**So I can't leave a story like that so if i get enought comments i'll post the epilogue tonight. Thank you all for reading. **


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Haley and Jamie stared down at the sleeping Baby. After hours of labor Haley had given birth to a healthy baby boy. He looked just like Jamie Did when he was a baby but instead of light blonde hair he had Nathan's Dark Raven hair. After arguing about it for a long time they finally decided to name him Bryan Antwon Scott, After Whitey and Skills. 

The Day they brought him home from the hospital Jamie wouldn't let him out of his sight. He was an amazing big brother. He hated when Bryan cried and would always try to make him feel better. 

"Mom can I play with him please" Jamie whined. 

"No he's too small" 

"But mom" Jamie said as he looked at his little brother sleeping in his cradle. 

"When he wakes up I'll help you hold him ok" Haley said as Jamie nodded and ran off. 

"He loves his little brother" Nathan said with a smile as he walked in the room. 

"Yeah he does" Haley said leaning back into Nathan's embrace. 

"How did I get so lucky…..a beautiful wife and two amazing little boys" 

"You earned us"

"With all the mistakes I've made" Nathan laughed. 

"Yeah….you got us back….you take care of us" Haley whispered. 

"Well I'm never losing you again….I love our family too much" Nathan said as he smiled down at his now awake son. "Hey buddy…when did you wake up" Nathan asked his son. Bryan smiled as he swayed in Nathan's arms. "He loves me" Nathan said. 

"Its just gas Nathan" 

"No…He loves his daddy….right yes he does oh yes he does" Nathan said doing his baby voice. 

Haley loved this side of Nathan, The Side that he would never show to anyone else. 

"What" Nathan asked as he looked up at his smiling wife.

"I love you so much…especially when you're like this with Jamie and Bryan. It's nice." 

"I love you too…..so much" Nathan said mimicking her words.

"We should take him down stairs I told Jamie he could hold him." Haley explained. 

"Yeah let's go"

"Ok Jamie I'm gonna help you hold him ok" Haley said as Jamie nodded and helped his mom hold his little brother. 

"When will he start talking" Jamie asked. 

"Not for a while" 

"He's only a few weeks old baby" 

"I guess I can wait" 

"Good. He'll love you just like we do" Haley said as she kissed Bryans forehead. 

"I love you momma" 

"I love you too" 

"And I love all three of you" Nathan said as he walked into the room and to his family. 

They were finally happy. The pain and fighting that had happened was now forgotten. Their love had made it through another battle; their love had created another beautiful life. Their love would get them through anything. They knew that they could always fix what's broken. 

THE END

* * *

**There it is thank you all for reading and commenting...i love reading your comments they help me write the updates. I hope you enjoyed this story and that it helped you get through all the bad Naley stuff on the show...good stuff will be coming soon so we can be happy about that. Once again thank you for reading. I'll be posting another story late tonight or tommorow. Its called "Bruised Heart and Body" Hope you guys check it out. **


End file.
